¿Quieres Jugar Conmigo?
by Akasuna Aono
Summary: U. A. - Dos seres tan completamente distintos que se complementaran sin darse cuenta... es momento de dejar atrás aquellos sucesos del pasado que los hicieron como son ahora... es momento de seguir en lo que se cree para alcanzar la mayor felicidad... es momento de enamorarse de nuevo...
1. Capítulo I

**N/A**

**Se que no he terminado las historias de Naruto pero es que las ideas vienen y no duermo hasta que las plasmo así que espero todo su apoyo en este proyecto un tanto loco. Sera un Universo Alterno.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen:<strong>

Ella es doctora especializada en pediatría, tiene enormes deudas familiares, él es un conquistador sin ningún escrúpulo o al menos eso es lo que piensa, alguien lo ha lastimado demasiado, tiene una prometida a la cual ama pero eso no le importara al momento de querer jugar con Yamanaka Ino, siente atracción sexual inmediata hacía ella por eso decide jugar con la misma, sera solo un juego como tantos otros o al menos eso es lo que piensa porque sin preeverlo terminara enamorado, ella cree en el amor más que nadie a pesar de que tiene heridas grandes, él no cree en nada... dos seres tan completamente distintos que se complementaran sin darse cuenta, es momento de dejar atrás aquellos sucesos del pasado que los hicieron como son ahora, es momento de seguir en lo que se cree para alcanzar la mayor felicidad... es momento de enamorarse de nuevo

* * *

><p><strong>¿Quieres Jugar Conmigo?<strong>

**Capítulo I**

La rubia caminaba con paso calmado por los pasillos del Hospital General mientras leía algunas hojas con datos sobre uno de sus nuevos pacientes en pediatría, los niños simplemente le encantaban pero este caso era demasiado especial, el pequeño niño no hablaba desde hace más de cuatro meses con nadie además de que no comía mucho y presentaba unas leciones en varias partes de su cuerpo, era un niño de tan solo ocho años y eso la preocupaba demasiado.

Doblo el pasillo hacía la derecha caminando directamente al elevador, tenía que ir a encontrarse ahora mismo con ese paciente, abordo el elevador observando a los pacientes que iban junto con sus familiares de un lado a otro pero no abordaban el elevador tan solo se dirigían hacían los jardines con calma, eso de alguna manera le gustaba demasiado a ella porque era el día en que más familias iban a visitar a sus familiares enfermos.

- ¡I-Ino-chan! ¡I-Ino-chan! - alzo la mirada observando a su mejor amiga Hinata que corría en su dirección por lo que detuvo el elevador, la ojiperla entro en el elevador jadeando, al parecer había corrido demasiado - Hinata, ¿porqué venías corriendo de esa manera? - pregunto mientras las puertas del elevador se cerraban, apreto el piso al que iba aún mirando a su amiga que solo le medio sonrió.

- T-Tengo un nuevo paciente y llego tarde - contesto mientras se enderezaba para recargarse sobre una de las paredes del elevador, la rubia la miro con cierta burla - ¿No será que huías del chico de ojos ónix que te tiene enamorada? - pregunto directamente notando que los colores subían al rostro de su amiga que negaba de inmediato con la cabeza, no mentía de hecho, aquel chico era mirado por las enfermeras, doctoras y pasantes del hospital pero al menos ellas dos no tenían ni idea de como se llamaba el aludido, solo sabían que visitaba a alguien en el piso de cardiología.

- ¡N-No! No, no es eso Ino-chan - aseguro un tanto más calmada la ojiperla mientras ella asentía con la cabeza colocando los documentos de su nuevo paciente entre sus piernas para acomodarse el cabello, lo ato en un moño con calma, siempre lo hacía cuando se ponía seria y esto si que lo ameritaba, necesitaba hacer hablar al pequeño niño.

- T-Te noto un tanto m-mal - comento la ojiluna sacandola de sus cavilaciones, la miro y negó con la cabeza, esta tan solo le devolvio una sonrisa dandole el apoyo que necesitaba, el elevador se detuvo en su piso y ambas bajaron, caminaron para doblar el pasillo hacía la derecha y justo cuando la rubia estaba girando alguien se estrello contra su cuerpo derribandola por completo, cayo estrepitosamente en el suelo sintiendo un dolor en las caderas, iba a matar de verdad a la persona que la había tirado al suelo, eso iba a hacer... levanto la mirada y esa convicción se fue lejos.

Frente a ella estaba un hombre rubio de profundos ojos azules, su piel era un tanto bronceada, la miro y entonces se perdio en sus ojos por completo, no demostraban más que seriedad pero aún así lograron cautivarla por completo, en sus oreja izquierda portaba un arete de diamantes lo que le daba un toque seductor, su cabello estaba desordenado y su pecho subía y bajaba, al parecer huía de algo o de alguien.

- I-Ino-chan, ¿e-estás bien? - la mano en su hombro de Hinata la distrajo por unos momentos de la persona delante de él por lo que la miro y en esa fracción de segundos el desconocido no estaba más, suspiro por lo bajo para levantarse como pudo, le sonrió a su amiga tranquilizandola - No te preocupes Hina, vamos porque mi paciente espera por mí - señalo y su amiga asintió aunque buscaba algo con la mirada - E-Es un g-grosero ese h-hombre, ni siquiera te ayudo - señalo y ella solo le sonrió, en realidad... eso no le importaba.

Siguieron con su camino entre risas... aunque la mente de Ino estaba en aquel desconocido que había provocado las típicas "mariposas" en su cuerpo, cosa que no le sucedía desde él. 

* * *

><p>Naruto suspiro mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la pared del elevador, ¿qué había sido ese sentimiento cuando había chocado con la rubia?, ni siquiera la conocía pero había sentido una descarga tremenda en cada parte de su cuerpo, sonrió de lado, no, no podía ser lo que estaba pensando, esas cosas eran solo tonterías así que no tenía nada de que preocuparse, dio un hondo suspiro, sin embargo, si que quería algo con aquella chica, sería lo de siempre, jugar con ella cuanto tiempo quisiera para después dejarla como si nada, sin complicaciones, sin sentimientos.<p>

Si, quería jugar con ella, llevo su mano hacía su bolsillo del pantalón que usaba y extrajo su celular, espero hasta que fue descolgado - ¿Qué quieres ahora? - rió un poco ante el tono de voz de su amigo Sai, seguramente lo había interrumpido en uno de sus tantos sueños con una chica que desde hace mucho no veía, le daba lo mismo, su asunto era muy importante.

- Necesito que investigues a una chica, solo se que trabaja en el hospital de mi padre y se llama Ino - concluyo escuchando un suspiro del otro lado de la línea - ¿Otra vez con tus juegos? Naruto, ¿no crees qué es hora de respetar un poco a Shion y de olvidarla a ella? - pregunto su amigo y tan solo se mantuvo en calma aunque por lo general ya estaría diciendole unas cuantas cosas a Sai.

- Solo haz lo que te pedi - dicho esto colgó, odiaba los sermones de sus amigos, ya tenía suficientes con los de su padre como para agregar más, las puertas del elevador se abrieron y se bajo del mismo, camino hasta la habitación donde su mejor amigo debía de estar, no se equivoco al verlo fuera de la misma, como siempre, desde hace cinco años - ¡Teme! - le grito y el azabache giro la cabeza viendolo con un signo de molestia por lo que alzo la mano en señal de disculpa, se le había olvidado que estaban en un hospital y no podían gritar.

Se detuvo cuando estuvo a su lado - ¿Qué haces aquí dobe? - pregunto en un tono cansado, su amigo se estaba acabando y la tonta de Karin quien era su prometida no ayudaba mucho con sus reclamos, odiaba ver en esa situación a Sasuke, su mejor amigo desde niños - Vamos, es hora de volver a la empresa - este tan solo asintió, se levanto para caminar hasta la ventana de la habitación que daba al pasillo, adentro descansaba la mujer que más amaba Sasuke, su madre Mikoto quien necesitaba estar en el hospital debido a problemas del corazón.

- Mañana vendre mamá - se despidio este apoyando la frente sobre el cristal, lo malo del asunto es que los médicos no lo dejaban entrar a petición del padre del azabache quien decía que no tenía porque perder el tiempo con la tonta de su madre, no la quería porque ella había sido la única que le había colocado un alto a sus infidelidades cuando ya no había podido más con las mismas.

Reanudaron la marcha en completo silencio, giraron el pasillo hasta que el azabache lo golpeo en la cabeza con el puño - ¡¿Porqué me pegas?! - pregunto este mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, el azabache lo miro con una ceja encarnada - ¿Qué te crees empezando de nuevo con tus juegos? - pregunto en tono neutro, vaya que el Uchiha lo conocía mejor que nadie.

- La chica es linda - se encogio de hombros restandole importancia al asunto mientras su amigo de ojos ónixo lo miraba con una leve pizca de furia - Haz lo que quieras dobe - sentencio mientras entraban al elevador, el silencio se hizo presente entre los dos y ninguno hizo algo para romperlo, siempre era así y a ninguno le molestaba. 

* * *

><p>Hinata dio un hondo suspiro mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de aquella niña que se rehusaba por completo a comer desde hace días, se suponía que la pediatría se especializaba en cuidar a los niños cuando enfermaban pero últimamente los casos que les llegaban iban de la mano con la psicología que también habían estudiado, sin embargo, siempre le daba nerviosismo hablar con una niña de nueve años que había visto a su madre morir frente a sus ojos con tan solo esa edad debido a que su padre la había asesinado.<p>

Busco con la vista a la pequeña niña pelirroja que estaba sentada en el suelo abrazada a sus rodillas, camino donde ella con paso calmado, dejo a un lado los papeles de su caso y tomo asiento al lado de la misma, tomo sus manitas entre las mismas notando aún las heridas que no cicatrizaban del todo después de que su padre la mutilara un poco con un cuchillo de carnicero.

- N-No has comida nada, ¿q-quieres decirme porqué? - pregunto ladeando la cabeza para ver a través del flequillo de la pequeña niña que alzo la mirada, sus ojos estaban llorosos, antes de darse cuenta se había lanzado a los brazos de la ojiperla quien la recibio en los mismos con cariño incondicional, acaricio su espalda con calma, tanto el caso de su amiga Ino como el de ella eran complicados pero el director del hospital se los había designado especialmente.

- T-Tienes que comer Hikari-chan, es por tu bien - aseguro y la niña negó con la cabeza, se separo un poco de su cuerpo y limpio las lágrimas que habían resbalado de sus mejillas durante el abrazo - Q-Quiero i-ir c-con m-mamá - sabía que estaba hablando de morir pero eso no podía permitirlo y no lo iba a hacer, abrazo de nueva cuenta a la niña con más fuerza que antes, no iba a dejar que hiciera algo malo, antes la salvaría con todo lo que tenía porque esa niña le recordaba mucho a ella. 

* * *

><p>Sasuke se recargo en su asiento con calma mientras cerraba los ojos, su conductor empezo la marcha hacía la empresa de Naruto y de él, la habían creado tiempo atrás y les iba demasiado bien, miro por la ventana del auto las calles de Japón que se estaban perlando de la leve lluvia que había justo en ese momento - Detente en la cafetería que esta a una cuadra por favor - pidio con voz calmada y su conductor asintió para frenar poco a poco, era una buena cafetería y justo ahora necesitaba un buen café sin azúcar, siempre había odiado lo dulce y no era momento de comer algo como eso.<p>

El auto se detuvo por completo y le indico con un gesto a su conductor que no le abriera, abrio la puerta y miro a la gente caminando tratando de cubrirse de la lluvia, camino con paso calmado hasta la puerta cuando un aroma un tanto conocido lo hizo buscar a la persona del mismo, ese aroma era identico al de su madre.

Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta esta se abrio provocando un golpe en su abdomen con la perilla, retrocedio de inmediato con instintos asesinos pero se quedo completamente callado cuando vio a una chica de ojos perlas y cabello azulado que lo miraba preocupado - ¡L-Lo s-siento! - se disculpo de inmediato con un sonrojo monumental en sus mejillas lo cual le parecio demasiado hermoso.

- ¡¿Y dices qué no me engañas?! ¡Estás coqueteando con este sujeto! ¡¿Quién es?! ¡¿Tu amante?! - un hombre de cabello castaño y unas marcas de color rojo que eran un tanto raras en sus mejillas lo miraba con verdadero odio pero él estaba completamente seguro de que no lo conocía, ni a la chica ni a él - K-Kiba-kun l-lo a-acabo de conocer - le aseguro la ojiperla con un tono de tranquilidad que estaba completamente seguro solo logro sacar más de quicio al chico castaño que la tomo con fuerza del antebrazo, si algo que odiaba él era precisamente eso.

Le molestaba que maltrataran a las mujeres, quiza porque amaba demasiado a su madre que a pesar de no conocerlas las defendería a todas en general - No creo que sea una manera de tratar a una mujer, yo no la conozco, es la primera vez que la veo - aseguro con voz calmada y penetrante, el castaño no parecía creerle.

- ¡Mientes! ¡Vamos Hinata, esto lo arreglaremos juntos! - el chico la jaloneo y dio un enorme suspiro, sujeto a la chica de su muñeca libre para en un movimiento rápido alejarla del que seguramente era su novio o algo así, la coloco detrás de si y con su mano libre le dio un puñetazo al chico que cayo al suelo debido al impacto que si que había sido fuerte - ¡Uchiha-san! - miro al frente a sus cuatro guardias personales quienes al parecer habían visto la pelea, miro a la chica que estaba temblando levemente mientras a él la cabeza le comenzaba a doler.

- Esta molestando a mi amiga, les pido que lo saquen de aquí - dicho esto jalo con suavidad a la ojiperla para abrir la puerta de la cafetería y entrar en la misma, camino directo hacía una de las mesas apartadas con vista a la calle, la solto y tomo asiento tomando aire - G-Gracias p-por la a-ayuda - alzo la mirada observando que esta había hecho una leve reverencia, pensaba contestar cuando la puerta se abrio.

Alzo la mirada y quizo desaparecer justo en ese momento, ¿porqué tenía que aparecer justo en ese momento?, lo más seguro es que lo hubiera seguido a través de su GPS - ¡Sasuke-kun! - Karin, su prometida corrio donde él empujando a la ojiperla que se medio tambaleo pero se sujeto de una silla para no caer al suelo,  
>en menos de un segunda la pelirroja estaba colgada a su cuello mientras lo llenaba de besos, miro a la chica que le hizo una reverencia para dar media vuelta.<p>

No iba a mentir, sintio la necesidad de detenerla pero solo beso a la pelirroja sonriendole, Karin podía ser molesta pero la amaba, entonces... ¿qué era esa necesidad de volver a ver a la tal Hinata?. 

* * *

><p>Ino dio un hondo suspiro, ese no era su día en definitiva, acababa de colgar con el banco que le había dado una semana para colocarse al corriente con sus pagos sobre las deudas de su familia, se llevo la mano a una de sus mejillas, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando, recargo su frente en su escritorio dando un suspiro.<p>

Su paciente del día de hoy no le había abierto la puerta, había estado tres horas tocando pero este no había abierto así que por el momento no podía hablar con el pequeño, nada estaba bien en esos momentos, todo estaba de cabeza, tomo algunos documentos para limpiarse las lágrimas, salio de su consultorio con paso calmado pensando en que haría para pagar lo que debía que si era demasiado - ¿Yamanaka Ino? - se detuvo por completo, seguramente era otro sobre del banco, giro sobre su cuerpo y se quedo de piedra, no, no era un sobre en definitiva.

Frente a ella estaba el hombre con el que había chocado cuando estaba con su amiga Hinata, este usaba lentes los cuales se le veían demasiado bien, le sonreía de manera calmada aunque no le daba buena espina, por el contrario su sonrisa estaba a punto de darle un ataque nervioso - S-Si, ¿desea algo? - este sonrió acercandose más a donde se encontraba, por instinto retrocedio hasta que este en un movimiento ágil la sujeto de la cintura para que no huyera.

De inmediato sintio una corriente en cada parte de su cuerpo, con solo el toque de ese desconocido - Si, deseo algo... ¿quieres jugar conmigo? - pregunto este y ella abrio los ojos asombrada por esa pregunta, no sabía que significaba pero algo le decía que esa pregunta cambiaría por completo su vida.

* * *

><p>¿En qué estaba pensando cuándo se había hecho falsas ilusiones con el azabache? Era obvio que un hombre como aquel tenía una relación, trataba de no llorar pero le era inevitable, se sentía tan tonta por haber albergado esperanzas, de verdad que no era más que una completa tonta por haber pensado en romances de cuentos que leía de pequeña.<p>

Cruzo la calle con calma cuando el sonido de un claxón y de algo muy fuerte le llamo la atención, giro la cabeza a la derecha y observo a un auto derrapar pero eso no era todo del lado contrario un camión se había pasado el alto y estaba a punto de estrellarse con el auto, lo peor es que ella estaba en medio de ambos y aunque su cerebro le decía que corriera con rapidez sus piernas se habían tomado unas vacaciones porque no respondían, estaba completamente petrificada en la calle.

Escucho gritos de terror pero seguía sin moverse, solo cerro los ojos esperando la desgracia hasta que sintio que alguien la tacleaba, más gritos y un sonido sordo acudieron a sus oídos, abrio los ojos un poco notando que estaba en el suelo con alguien sobre su cuerpo, ladeo la cabeza y miro al azabache que le decía algo pero no podía escucharlo, lo único que pasaba en esos momentos por su mente era el miedo reciente y el olor de la colonia del hombre, después todo fue completa obscuridad... se había desmayado.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	2. Capítulo II

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
><strong>

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Quieres Jugar Conmigo?<strong>

**Capítulo II**

Él en verdad odiaba las cosas inesperadas, realmente era lo que más odiaba, sin embargo, aquí se encontraba, en la sala de espera esperando noticias sobre la tal Hinata quien se había desmayado en sus brazos después de salvarla de aquel accidente que de solo recordarlo le daba escalofríos - Uchiha-san - alzo la mirada observando a una doctora que lo veía sonrojada, odiaba esa sensación de saber que había enamorado a una más, él solo amaba a Karin o como mínimo la quería.

- ¿Cómo está? - pregunto calmadamente y esta solo se mordio ligeramente el labio descendiendo la mirada hacía el cuadro médico de la ojiperla o al menos eso le parecía - S-Se encuentra estable, fue solo un simple desmayado debido a la impresión, llamaremos a sus familiares... puede irse si lo desea - aseguro la doctora desviando un poco la mirada, era una profesional por lo menos debía de comportarse como una, no como una colegiala de cinco años.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaran sus familiares en llegar? - pregunto mirando por los pasillos, realmente él no era la clase de personas que dejaba a los demás, como mínimo quería explicarles a los familiares de la ojiperla lo que había sucedido - S-Según su primo, unos veinte minutos - contesto mirando hacía una enfermera que le hacía señas del tiempo en que se tardarían - ¿Cómo sabe qué es su primo quien contesto la llamada? - pregunto mirando su reloj, Naruto lo iba a matar o quiza estaba empezando con su nuevo juego.

- S-Siempre es quien contesta, cuando la doctora Hyuuga tiene algún accidente en el hospital es quien viene por ella - aseguro la misma, ¿doctora Hyuuga Hinata?, era interesante, siendo honesto la ojiperla no tenía manera de parecer una doctora pero no era nadie para cuestionar esas cosas - Esperare - contesto como si nada y esta hizo una reverencia mientras giraba el cuerpo para salir literalmente corriendo de allí. 

* * *

><p>La taza de café frente a ella seguro estaba más que helada pero poco le importaba, estaba tratando de procesar la información y la propuesta que el rubio sentado frente a ella le había comunicado - No es complicada la respuesta, solo tienes que decir que si - aseguro este bebiendo un poco de su café, con un gesto sútil, algo así como digno de la realeza y no dudaba que estuviera tan equivocada, estaba segura de que el reloj que usaba era demasiado fino, el arete en su oreja izquierda seguro era más que fino.<p>

- ¿Por qué tendría que decir que si? Si no le molesta... tengo trabajo, gracias por el café, disfrute el suyo - tomo su bolso mirando su localizador o al menos intentandolo cuando una mano se cernio sobre su muñeca con un gesto rápido que la tomo por sorpresa, el rubio la sujeto con fuerza de la muñeca provocando que tomara asiento de nueva cuenta, una vez estuvo sentada este la solto de inmediato.

- Detesto que me den la espalda - siseo molesto, su actitud fría le daba pavor, lo acababa de descubrir - Poco importa... no pienso aceptar - señalo con dureza y este solo solto un leve suspiro - Te dieron una semana para pagar la deuda o al menos lo que ahora debes, es mucho dinero, con solo una llamada yo liquido la deuda pero a cambio de eso solo tienes que hacer lo que yo quiera, absolutamente todo, sin quejarte, es un juego en verdad divertido - aseguro este con una sonrisa ladina que en cualquier otra situación le hubiera quitado el aire pero solo ahora la incomodaba y demasiado.

- Suponiendo que acepto, ¿qué tendría que jugar con usted? - pregunto alzando la cabeza, eso más bien le parecía un juego de pervertidos porque se daba más o menos la idea y no le gustaba en lo absoluto, sería como venderse y sinceramente eso nunca había estado en sus planes.

- Harás todo lo que yo quiera, cuando quiera - contesto este como si nada bebiendo un poco más de café, la deuda ascendía a tres o cuatro millones de dólares debido a las deudas que su padre había adquirido en la empresa que había intentado levantar, obviamente había fracasado, en esa deuda estaba la hipoteca de la casa que actualmente habitaba, su sueldo de doctora no cubría nada, había días en los que no podía comer o cenar algo por hacer el pago que no cubría nada, los intereses eran demasiado altos.

- Tengo un trabajo de tiempo completo, no tengo tiempo para juegos - aseguro llevandose la mano al puente de la nariz, lo estaba considerando, quería matarse de verdad por siquiera analizarlo - Me encargare de eso, solo tienes que decir que si, hare la llamada ahora, puedes comprobarlo de inmediato con el banco... solo di que si - el rubio la miro impasible, no mostraba nada, se mordio ligeramente el labio.

Se sentía como una de esas mujeres de las esquinas, algo le decía que en ese trato o lo que fuera estaba incluido algunos actos carnales y ella, ella era... virgen, Dios de verdad no quería hacerlo pero no iba a soportar perder la casa de sus padres que era lo único que le quedaba de ellos - A-Acepto - bajo la mirada, sentía como que había hecho algún pacto con alguien malo - Tienes que firmar un contrato, nos veremos después Ino - este se levanto tomando su celular y ella se quedo allí, se sentía con un mareo horrible.

Tomo su bolso observando su localizador y entonces se quedo de piedra, ¿Hinata?, se levanto chocando con la mesa pero poco le importo solo salio corriendo de allí medio tropezando con el rubio que aún no salía del todo, de hecho estaba en la puerta, después se disculparía, su amiga era lo más importante ahora, giro hacía la derecha y corrio como si estuviera en un maratón... nadie podía ver lo que Hinata tenía por eso ella siempre estaba allí cuando se accidentaba por ser medio torpe.

* * *

><p>Dio un leve suspiro, la cabeza le dolía demasiado, sin embargo, agradecía que en cuanto toco la cama de la habitación donde se encontraba se hubiera despertado y alejado a sus colegas quienes habían insistido en verla pero ella se había negado por todos los medios, nadie debía ver eso, solo Ino y ella sabían, nadie más - Hyuuga-san, su padre esta aquí - un escalofrío frío la recorrio por completo, ¿su padre?, se suponía que quien tenía que estar allí era Neji, no su padre, asintió como un zombie ante la información de la enfermera observando la imponente figura de su padre que entraba en su habitación.<p>

La enfermera se retiro y este se detuvo a su lado con una mirada furiosa - Eres absolutamente una inútil, no puedo creer que seas mi hija sino sirves para nada - bajo la mirada mordiendose el labio para no llorar, siempre le hablaba de esa manera y siempre le afectaba.

- L-Lo s-siento padre - se disculpo tratando de no tartamudear cuando este la jalo del cabello provocando que un quejido saliera de sus labios - Te he dicho que no tartamudeés, eso solo demuestra debilidad, debes ser como tu hermana Hanabi - siseo este apretando el agarre, no dijo nada, solo se mantuvo en silencio, después de unos segundos este la solto y una bofetada le volteo la cara por completo, un sonido sordo hizo eco en la habitación.

- ¿Un accidente, en serio? No eres más que una estúpida - gruño este y ella solo se quedo callada, si contestaba eso iba a terminar peor y no era algo que deseara - Y usted no es más que un maldito - se estremecio ante el tono de voz de Ino, eran pocas las ocasiones en las que lo escuchaba y siempre eran para defenderla - No te metas Yamanaka - escupio este con aires de grandeza y juro que podía ver la sonrisa irónica de su amiga rubia.

- Largo de aquí o no respondo, no creo que quiera otro golpe como el de la otra vez, Hinata no vive con usted así que no considero que este aquí - señalo entrando a la habitación para colocarse con gran rápidez delante de ella protegiendola de su padre - No te atrevas a hablarme así maldita impertinente - siseo este estirando la mano para tomar del cuello a su amiga, de inmediato se levanto como pudo de la cama para detener eso pero su padre fue más rápido cuando empujo a Ino hacía la pared alzando la mano.

De inmediato se coloco en medio recibiendo la bofetada que la tiro al piso, solo dos veces ambas se habían enfrentando a su padre de esa manera, esta era la tercera y juraba que en todas siempre terminaban en igual de condiciones porque eso apenas comenzaba - Hinata - Ino trato de levantarse pero noto que le costaba, lo más seguro es que se hubiera lastimando la espalda después de todo su padre tenía una fuerza tremenda.

- ¿Cómo te atreves Hinata? - pregunto este alzando la mano de nueva cuenta y solo cerro los ojos esperando el golpe pero este no llego - Sasuke - los cuatro dirigieron la mirada hacía el marco de la puerta y observo al rubio que había chocado con su amiga en la mañana - No te entrometas dobe - espeto este mientras ella veía la mueca de dolor de su padre pues era sujetado por el azabache de la muñeca y noto también que el de ojos ónix poseía una fuerza similar a la de su padre.

- Mis hombres se encargaran, sueltalo - comento este mientras dos hombres completamente vestidos de negro entraban a la habitación llevandose consigo a su padre - ¿Estás bien Hina? - ladeo la cabeza observando a su amiga rubia que le sonreía, siempre se preocupaba por ella, nunca por su bienestar, siempre por ella, lo más seguro era que su padre estuviera en la casa de su primo, este no se hubiera encontrado y él hubiera contestado la llamada, no se esperaba verlo después de tres años pero acababa de verlo.

- I-Ino-chan - y como siempre termino llorando en los brazos de su amiga que acaricio su espalda con suavidad tratando de calmarla - Necesitan un médico - se estremecio ante el comentario del azabache, si alguien se enteraba de lo que había sucedido ambas estarían en graves problemas - N-No es necesario, revisare a Hinata y en cuestión de segundos estaremos bien - aseguro la rubia mientras ella se mordía el labio tratando de dejar de llorar.

- ¿Escondes algo Ino? - su amiga se estremecio, lo noto, al parecer el hombre rubio le afectaba demasiado y quería saber la razón - N-No, en lo absoluto, estaremos bien - concluyo de nuevo y el rubio solo dio media vuelta marchandose, escucho un resoplido y después sintio que solo estaban ellas dos de nuevo - Vamos Hinata - asintió levantandose con pasos calmados, la puerta estaba cerrada así que ambas estarían bien. 

* * *

><p>Ino se coloco de nuevo la camisa con movimientos calmados, gracias al cielo no tenía una costilla rota o algo porque si la llegaba a tener iba a matar al padre de su amiga, dio un leve suspiro, Naruto parecía que no le había creído cuando dijo que iban a estar bien - ¿Estás bien Hinata? - le pregunto a su amiga con calma observando que la misma asentía con la cabeza para levantarse de la cama de un salto.<p>

- Tengo una ronda en una hora, tengo que cubrir esto con maquillaje, nos vemos después Ino-chan - le aseguro esta con un beso en la mejilla para salir de allí, esa era una de las facetas de la ojiperla, cuando no tartamudeaba era porque estaba pensando en algo realmente serio, sonrió un poco para tomar aire, era momento de ir con su paciente o de al menos intentar hablar con el mismo porque este ni siquiera le abría la puerta y era necesario empezar con su caso.

Tomo el suéter que usaba debajo de la bata cuando sintio un tirón en la muñeca y el impacto contra la pared, un leve gemido salio de sus labios ante el golpe - Detesto que me oculten cosas así que se buena niña y dime la verdad sobre ese señor y su relación con su amiga y contigo - era Naruto quien en verdad se veía furioso y ella solo desvio un poco la mirada, no podía decirle, no sin antes consultarlo con Hinata, no quería que esta se enfadara con ella.

- No puedo decirte, no sin consultarlo con ella - hablo con seriedad, el ojiazul solo le sostuvo la mirada para tomar su otra muñeca con fuerza y colocarla sobre la pared a la altura de la cabeza - Bien - pensaba que la iba a soltar pero fue todo lo contrario cuando este la tomo de la nuca para atrerla hacía sus labios y besarla primero con suavidad y después con urgencia, colo su lengua al morderla, trato de resistirse pero este descendio su mano derecha por su blusa hasta colarla debajo la misma.

Abrio levemente los ojos pero recordo que era parte de su juego, ella había aceptado aunque no había firmado, fue entonces que recordo que ese tipo de relación que tendrían era como el del famoso libro 50 Sombras de Grey y ella de verdad no deseaba que fuera de esa manera, ella era virgen, realmente no tenía nada de experiencia, se resistio un poco moviendo sus manos y este como último recurso apreto un poco su cadera para separarse un poco.

- La puerta esta cerrada así que guarda silencio - le susurro para besarla de nueva cuenta y ella quería morirse, debía ser una broma, no, así no quería perder su virginidad, era algo especial para ella - N-No... p-por f-favor - le suplico con voz baja pero este descendio su otra mano por el pantalón de doctora que usaba, apreto los ojos cuando este la beso para acallarla, su cuerpo se puso rígido de inmediato cuando sintio que su mano que estaba en su abdomen subía de poco en poco.

Al ponerse en tensión su cuerpo este se separo y la vio levemente asombrado - Eres virgen - señalo tranquilamente y ella se mordio el labio bajando la mirada - ¿C-Cómo... - no termino la frase porque este se separo de inmediato como si su sola prescencia lo incomodara - He estado con muchas vírgenes, sin embargo, no pienso despojarte de la misma en el hospital, vendre por ti en la noche, a las nueve, te espero en la puerta, no demores - y dicho esto se revolvio un poco el cabello para salir de allí con grandes prisas.

¿Qué había estado con mujeres vírgenes?, ¿ella iba a ser una más?, realmente no quería que él le hiciera el amor, no lo deseaba pero era parte del contrato, tomo aire para acomodarse la ropa y salir de allí, su paciente la esperaba y realmente hoy si o si iba a hablar con el pequeño de ocho años. 

* * *

><p>- ¿Te encuentras bien Hinata-san? - ladeo la cabeza observando a uno de sus colegas, Aburame Shino, médico especializado en cardiología, al principio había creído que era muy tactiturno pero después de conocerlo se había dado cuenta de que era muy buena persona aunque las enfermeras comentaban que solo lo era con ella porque con nadie más hablaba mucho.<p>

- S-Si, solo fue un accidente cuando me desmaye - contesto a su pregunta puesto que la mejilla estaba levemente hinchada, este de inmediato dejo lo que estaba haciendo para tomarla de la mano con suavidad mientras una de sus manos viajaba hacía su mejilla, la acaricio con suavidad y ella solo se quedo quieta - Deberías untarte una pomada - recomendo este para soltarla con rápidez puesto que algunas enfermeras los estaban viendo - L-Lo hare, gracias Shino-san - agradecio con una reverencia y este le sonrió para retirarse de allí.

- ¿Hyuuga Hinata? - giro el cuerpo de inmediato observando a una chica pelirroja de lentes que la veía con furia en ojos, con odio y con desprecio, no la conocía de eso estaba completamente segura - ¿S-Si? - tenía que mantenerse calmada sino deseaba llamar la atención más de lo que ya la había llamado - Alejate de Sasuke-kun - bien, esa mujer estaba mal informada porque ella solo había hablado una vez con el mismo y eso ni había sido una buena plática.

- C-Creo que se equivoca, no lo conozco - aseguro y esta en menos de una fracción de segundos la había abofeteado causandole que soltara un gemido de dolor puesto que su mejilla aún estaba adolorida, se llevo una mano a la misma - No, no me equivoco, Sasuke-kun es mi prometido, alejate de él, es mío, tú solo eres una cazafortunas - espeto esta tomandola del cabello, algunas de las enfermeras gritaron de la sorpresa pero no hicieron nada por ayudarla.

- Y si no la sueltas, te voy a arrancar los cabellos pelirroja - Ino, Ino siempre la salvaba, la pelirroja solto su cabello de inmediato girandose hacía su amiga - ¿Tú sabes quién soy yo? - y antes de esperar una respuesta la rubia había abofeteado a la pelirroja con una fuerza tremenda - Poco me importa pero a la que acabas de lastimar se llama Hyuuga Hinata y es mi mejor amiga - espeta su amiga y sonríe porque sabe que siempre estara allí para ella, Ino camina a su encuentro cuando la chica de lentes sujeta con fuerza del cabello a Ino que gime un poco de dolor.

- Te voy a arrancar el cabello - sisea esta, piensa intervenir cuando una chica rubia de ojos lilas la sostiene por la muñeca, como puede se suelta y va tras la pelirroja que suelta a Ino quien empieza una pelea con la ojilila que no se inmuta y en menos de unos segundos estan enfrascadas en una pelea.

Todo se calma cuando se hace el silencio, el rubio que estaba con Uchiha ha tomado de la cintura a Ino y la ha aventado sin ninguna consideración hacía el piso mientras el azabache toma de la cintura a la pelirroja mandandole una mirada de completa furia, corre donde Ino que se muerde el labio para no... ¿llorar?.

- Y a la que has tocado es mi prometida, no eres de nuestra clase social rubia así que agradecería que te mantengas donde perteneces... en el suelo, vamos Shion - ambas se quedan allí mientras ven a esos cuatro caminar como si nada hubiera sucedido, sus compañeras miran de muerte a los cuatro mientras las ayudan - Ah - mira a Ino que se toca la muñeca derecha y la costilla, ese tipo rubio oficialmente es un maldito con las mujeres - Lo siento Ino-chan - su amiga niega con la cabeza mientras le sonríe con calma, como si no estuviera lastimada, como si no le doliera nada. 

* * *

><p>¿Porqué llora? No lo sabe o quiza si, ¿qué pertenece al suelo?, ese tipo rubio esta en su lista negra, pasa el dorso de la mano por su mejilla limpiandolas lágrimas, mira el reloj, son las ocho y media de la noche, su paciente no abrio de nuevo la puerta, no la quiere, su jefe Minato le ha dicho que esta bien, que le de tiempo pero ella desea verlo, se encuentra en la habitación de al lado de la habitación de su paciente llorando en silencio.<p>

- Mamá siempre lloraba - alza la cabeza observando a un niño castaño de ojos verdes quien le medio sonríe, lo reconoce de inmediato - ¿S-Suguru-kun? - el niño asiente cerrando la puerta para recargarse sobre la misma bajando la mirada - H-Había mucha agua, eran muchas lágrimas... no llores - le pide este y ella siente que de pronto todo esta bien porque sonríe con los ojos acuosos mientras asiente con la cabeza.

El niño castaño camina donde ella para besarla en la frente - Eres la doctora que insiste mucho, eres la primera con la que hablo... vi como ese rubio te avento al suelo, no llores por eso - para ser un niño era muy inteligente de hecho, al menos le daba esa impresión, algo le decía que se iban a llevar muy bien - S-Sucede que ese rubio es alguien importante - contesto porque de hecho lo era, el ojiverde acaricio su mejilla en un gesto de suavidad.

- Eres tonta... tengo sueño así que ire a dormir, hablare contigo mañana si me dices algo de ti que nadie sabe - sonrió un poco mientras ladeaba la cabeza - Cuando era niña me escape de casa por unas horas para ir a ver las luciérnagas con un amigo, termine con un corte en la frente al saltar de un árbol y les dije a mis padres que mientras soñaba me había imaginado en un avión - el pequeño niño rió asintiendo con la cabeza - Nos vemos mañana doctora - y dicho esto salio de la habitación dejandole una sonrisa enorme en el rostro. 

* * *

><p>Se acomodo el suéter con calma, 9:10 p.m., poco le importaba, si no la ayudaba a pagar la deuda le daba lo mismo, descendio las escaleras sintiendo dolor en su muñeca derecha, miro la hermosa luna, su siguiente turno empezaba a las cuatro de la mañana, acomodo el bolso con cuidado cuando un auto se coloco justo delante de ella causandole un grito de terror.<p>

- Odio esperar realmente Ino - abrio los ojos observando a Naruto que bajo del auto para tomarla con fuerza de su muñeca lastimada, grito de dolor pero este solo abrio la puerta, era una persona por eso no dudo en soltarse de su agarre - No, no iré a ningún lado, no pague la deuda, no es necesario... no jugare su juego - aseguro aunque sentía un terrible nudo en la garganta, este la miro con una sonrisa ladina negando con la cabeza y algo le decía que su situación iba de mal en peor.

- Compre tu casa - abrio los ojos que se volvieron acuosos con tan solo esas palabras, no, todo menos eso, el banco necesitaba su permiso o al menos eso tenía entendido - Sube al auto Ino, ahora - su mano se movio sola y entro al mismo con manos temblorosas, en cuestión de segundos el vehículo emprendía la marcha, eso no podía estar pasandole, iba a perder su virginidad con alguien que no conocía solo para recuperar su casa pero en verdad la quería, era lo único que le quedaba de sus padres así que estaba bien pero entonces... ¿porqué quería morir justo en ese momento?.

* * *

><p><strong>Na**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**


	3. Capítulo III

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
><strong>

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Quieres Jugar Conmigo?<strong>

**Capítulo III**

La mansión que estaba mirando en esos momentos era completamente enorme, mucho más de las que alguna vez había visto en revistas, el auto se estaciono frente a la misma y el rubio bajo para abrirle la puerta, al menos era un poco caballeroso, se bajo del auto y este comenzo a tirar de su muñeca hacía dentro de la misma, la puerta se abrio dejando ver muchas mucamas y algunos mayordomos que de inmediato hicieron reverencias - Buenas noches Naruto-sama - este solo siguio pasando de ellos hasta guiarla a unas escaleras.

- ¿Se puede saber qué hace ella aquí Naru? - el ojiazul de inmediato solto su mano para girarse a ver a la rubia de ojos lilas que estaba en el marco de una puerta que seguro era de una habitación, la misma la estaba mirando con auténtico odio en los ojos - Nada, creí que no vendrías Shion - contesto el rubio sonriendo levemente pero antes de que algo más pasara esta acorto la distancia entre ambas y la abofeteo de lleno.

- ¡Fuera de mi casa! ¡Y tú... c-creí que dejarías de engañarme Naruto! ¡D-Deja de hacer esto! - su mejilla le dolía demasiado pero solo vio como el ojiazul abrazaba tratando de calmar a la ojilila que solo lloraba - ¡F-Fuera de mi casa cualquiera! - trato de ir donde ella pero el rubio fue más rápido y la sostuvo por el abdomen - Basta Shion, no es nadie, es una conocida de Deidara - para empezar no sabía quien era ese tal Deidara pero la rubia se calmo de inmediato.

- Y hablando de tu hermano esta en su habitación así que me llevo a su amiga - sintio que alguien la tomaba de la mano con suavidad para comenzar a andar con ella, no dijo nada tan solo se dejo guiar por este, bajo algunas escaleras para girar hacía la derecha y después a la izquierda, una puerta se abrio y de pronto la mano la solto - Ire por hielo, tranquila, Deidara es bueno - no alzo en ningún momento la vista, simplemente escucho de nueva cuenta la puerta.

Se quedo allí de pie con la mano en la mejilla derecha hasta que una puerta se abrio - Itachi, te dije que no pienso ir a esa estúpida fiesta así qu... ¿quién eres? - frente a ella estaba un rubio de ojos azules, demasiado parecido a Naruto, su cabello estaba peinado en una coleta alta cubriendo uno de sus ojos, a pesar de que no la conocía parecía calmado.

- S-Supongo que amiga de Naruto, sin embargo, nos encontramos con una chica llamada Shion y él le dijo que yo era una conocida de un tal Deidara, después alguien me tomo de la mano y me condujo hasta aquí - contesto con sinceridad observando que este asentía para dar un leve suspiro - No eres amiga de Naruto, seguramente quien te condujo hasta aquí fue Itachi, Shion es la prometida de Naruto quien es mi hermano y yo... soy Deidara - bien, demasiada información para una sola oración, asintió aún cohibida por estar delante del hermano del rubio.

- L-Lo siento, en este momento me voy - retrocedio hasta que choco con alguien, alzo la mirada observando a una persona más alta de cabello negro que estaba atado igualmente en una coleta, sus ojos eran negros y parecían fríos - Deberías ser más bueno con las personas Deidara y sobre todo con las mujeres, un gusto Uchiha Itachi - se presento este haciendo una reverencia mientras sonreía levemente - U-Un gusto - se apresuro a hacer una reverencia que solo le provoco una suave risa al rubio que estaba a sus espaldas.

- Eres el nuevo juguete del bastardo de mi hermano, ¿me equivoco? - se tenso cuando este pregunto algo como eso, sobre todo por como se dirigio a Naruto, nunca había pensado que alguien era capaz de llamar así a su hermano, puesto que tenían la misma sangre - Basta Deidara, me ire en unos minutos y quiero asegurarme de que este bien, Shion se quedara aquí - el pelinegro se veía furioso con el rubio que solo encarno una ceja.

- Bien, sere bueno, solo necesito un vaso con agua y hacerle algunas preguntas, tú puedes irte a tu estúpida fiesta - el pelinegro solo sonrió negando con la cabeza mientras daba un suspiro para mirarla - Es buena persona, un poco gruñón pero bueno, es mejor que no salgas hasta mañana en la mañana, Deidara no tendrá ningún problema en que duermas aquí con él, sucede que Shion no es buena anfritiona - negó de inmediato, tenía que regresar al trabajo durante la madrugada.

No estaba como para quedarse en la mañana en una casa que ni siquiera conocía, con personas que parecían ogros, tal como el rubio que solo cerro la puerta que seguramente conducía al sanitario - T-Trabajo como doctora, tengo que estar en el hospital desde las cinco de la mañana - comento mientras sentía que su celular vibraba dentro de la bolsa que traía consigo - Deidara puede llevarte, ¿verdad? - no se había dado cuenta de que el aludido había salido del sanitario.

El mismo solo contesto que si con la cabeza - Solo vete ya Itachi, quiero dormir un poco - el pelinegro solo le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla para dar media vuelta y marcharse, dejandola allí con el rubio que solo la miraba como queriendo hacer algo, se mordio un poco el labio, ¿porqué esas cosas solo le pasaban a ella?. 

* * *

><p>Hinata marco de nuevo el número de Ino, no contestaba y se estaba preocupando, dio un leve suspiro mientras acomodaba sus cosas para salir, su turno se había alargado un poco más porque uno de sus pequeños niños había tenido una leve recaída, por lo que lo había estado cuidando hasta estar segura de que estaría bien mientras ella no estuviera de guardia, guardo su celular no sin antes mandarle un mensaje a su amiga, se acomodo la bufanda y emprendio la marcha hacía la salida.<p>

Observo a algunas enfermeras que la saludaron mientras caminaba porque después de todo se habían enterado sobre la pelea con las dos personas adineradas, la veían como una heroína por no dejarse de las mismas - ¿Se acabo tú guardia? - se sobresalto un poco al observar a Shino que le sonreía levemente a su lado, no se había percatado de su prescencia en lo absoluto, asintió con la cabeza mientras le sonreía un poco.

El elevador llego y ambos entraron en absoluto silencio - Oí de la pelea... ¿te encuentras bien? - asintió de nueva cuenta y este la miro un poco preocupado, los lentes que usaba le gustaban demasiado, las personas inteligentes por alguna u otra razón siempre usaban lentes o al menos ella pensaba eso - ¿S-Sucede algo S-Shino-san? - pregunto al notar que este quería decirle algo por la manera en la que la miraba pero sentía que no se atrevía a decirselo.

- Nada, simplemente... me preocupe por ti - estaba pensando seriamente en que las enfermeras tenían razón cuando decían que este quería algún tipo de relación con ella, sinceramente ella solo lo veía como un amigo pero no como algo más - G-Gracias por la preocupación, sin embargo, me encuentro bien - aseguro mientras salían del elevador y caminaban con dirección a la salida, este solo asintió mientras se acomodaba la pequeña mochila en su hombro.

El aire frío hizo contacto con su piel causandole un leve temblor que le causo una suave risa a su acompañante provocando un leve mohín en sus labios - Hyuuga - giro el cuerpo ante el llamado y el aire se le fue de los pulmones al ver quien la llamaba, era nada más y nadie menos que Uchiha Sasuke quien la miraba como si quisiera matarla, debía ser por lo de su prometida - S-Shino-san, n-nos vemos m-mañana - hizo una leve reverencia a su amigo que solo la miro con un poco de preocupación pero entendio que quería hablar a solas con el azabache porque solo le sonrió para dar media vuelta y comenzar con su camino.

Dio un leve suspiro tomando fuerzas de donde no las tenía para mirar directamente al rostro al de ojos ónix que medio se veía consternado - Lamento el comportamiento de mi prometida, pido disculpas por ella, no mide nunca sus acciones - esperaba que este le gritara o algo pero estaba pidiendole disculpas.

Negó con la cabeza suavemente - N-No creo que usted deba disculparse, sin embargo, no se preocupe, n-no sucede n-nada - hizo una leve reverencia para girar y comenzar con su camino, tenía una prometida, bueno era obvio considerando que era un hombre muy guapo así que sus esperanzas oficialmente se habían esfumado, no entendía porque se sentía de esa manera, sentía un nudo en la garganta y deseos de llorar pero no lo iba a hacer, además aunque él no tuviera una prometida era más que seguro que nunca se iba a fijar en ella, no tenía nada de especial.

Siguio caminando cuando escucho el sonido de un auto detenerse a su lado por lo que detuvo sus pasos - Te llevo a casa y... no me hables de usted, además no aceptare un no por respuesta - aseguro este saliendo del auto para rodearlo y abrirle la puerta, noto algunas miradas de las personas que pasaban por allí puesto que el vehículo destacaba y mucho.

Se mordio un poco el labio pero entro de inmediato para escuchar el sonido de la puerta, en menos de un minuto el azabache emprendio la marcha no sin antes preguntarle la dirección de su casa, de hecho vivía en un departamento con Ino de la cual seguía preocupada, su corazón latía demasiado rápido y quería calmarse pero le era inevitable de alguna u otra manera, nunca había tenido esa sensación con Kiba, acaso... ¿estaba enamorada de Uchiha Sasuke?. 

* * *

><p>El rubio la miro como si fuera una presa y eso la hacía sentir incomoda - ¿A qué hora necesitas estar en el hospital? - pregunto de la nada mientras caminaba hacía el que parecía ser un armario, lo observo buscar entre sus ropas una y otra vez, a lo mejor le iba a dar algo de ropa - Cinco de la mañana - contesto desde su lugar, escucho un suspiro para después ver que este se volteaba con un pantalón de pijama de color gris y una camisa de manga larga blanca.<p>

- Cambiate en el baño, creo que lo mejor es que te quedes aquí, en mi habitación, si Shion se queda lo más probable es que te diga cosas malas y sinceramente no quiero lidiar con la porquería que esta haciendo el estúpido de mi hermano así que anda, cambiate mientras pido algo para que cenes, mañana te llevare a tu trabajo y espero no volver a verte - asintió aún medio ajetreada para tomar la ropa y caminar al sanitario, de paso iba a revisar su celular, no quería preocupar a Hinata.

Cerro la puerta observando que el sanitario era enorme hasta que escucho el sonido de una puerta abriendose - Creí haberte dicho que no entraras a mi habitación sin tocar, largo - era la voz de Deidara que al parecer discutía con alguien, una suave risa inundo sus sentidos, era Naruto, no entendía porque odiaba a su hermano menor - ¿Dónde esta? Como siempre te conformas con mis sobras hermano - abrio los ojos sorprendida por como el menor le hablaba al mayor que sentía se estaba medio conteniendo para no golpearlo.

- ¿Qué harás con ella? Shion esta aquí, no puedo creer que en verdad seas tan estúpido como para traerla a la mansión - siseo este y solo escucho el sonido de algo siendo azotado - ¿Acaso me mentiste Naru? - reconocio de inmediato la voz de la rubia que en esos momentos sonaba furiosa - Te dije que es conocida de Deidara, solo vine a verificar que estuviera bien después de que la golpeaste amor - era un mentiroso profesional ese rubio que en esos momentos le molestaba mucho.

- ¿Dónde esta tú conocida Dei? - trago duro mientras se vestía a todas prisas, se arremango un poco la camisa mientras se daba cuenta que el pantalón del pijama era más o menos de su talla para ser el de un hombre, era el de una mujer, ya se daba más o menos una idea del porque era así - En el sanitario bruja, ahora sean buenos niños y largo de mi habitación - escucho el sonido de la puerta ser azotada y después el silencio completo, miro su celular, un mensaje y diez llamadas perdidas de su amiga Hinata.

Se apresuro a mandarle un mensaje diciendole un poco la verdad aunque mañana mismo se la iba a contar, salio del sanitario para cerrar detrás de si la puerta, observo al rubio recostado en su cama con una almohada en la cara mientras movía las manos de un lado a otro - La cena te la traeran en unos minutos - asintió aunque este no era capaz de verla, miro la habitación del mismo, era muy espaciosa, no tenía ninguna fotografía de hecho.

Seguía sin entender la rivalidad o el odio entre ambos hermanos - Gracias - agradecio y este se sento en la cama para verla mejor, ladeo un poco la cabeza y luego negó con la cabeza - No eres tanto su tipo, ¿cómo pudiste aceptar ser su nuevo juguete? - se mordio ligeramente el labio mientras descendía la mirada y comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos, se parecía un poco a la ojiperla.

- Compro mi casa... el único recuerdo de mis padres - murmuro en voz baja sintiendo un nudo en la garganta que odiaba sentir, escucho el movimiento en la cama para después sentir algunos dedos en su mentón, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, la mirada de Deidara era de un poco de preocupación - ¿En serio? - asintió y este la solto para caminar de vuelta a la cama y sentarse en la misma - No tengo idea de como se entero que tengo deudas familiares así que las pago, no iba a aceptar después de un incidente pero llego con la noticia de que había comprado mi casa - se sincero con el rubio.

Deidara se llevo algunos dedos al puente de la nariz - ¿Tanto vale esa casa para ti? ¿Vale tanto cómo para soportar lo que él te hara? Conozco al infeliz de Naruto, nunca se mide en nada, juega con los sentimientos de las personas sin importarle nada, es su naturaleza ser un maldito a pesar de que tiene una prometida a la cual supuestamente ama - se tenso cuando menciono que tenía una prometida, esa reacción le estaba preocupando un poco, con eso dicho ahora tenía miedo del rubio, más del que ya le tenía.

- Mis padres murieron, es la única cosa de ellos que me queda, es un recuerdo que quiero, no me importa si tengo que vender mi cuerpo o mi dignidad, lo único que quiero es recuperarla - sentencio firmemente observando que Deidara le sonreía levemente - Retiro lo dicho, quiero conocerte más rubia - aclaro con una sonrisa cuando tocaron la puerta, se apresuro a abrirla y observo a una mucama que la veía sorprendida.

- Dejalo en la mesa... ¿mi madre ya llegó? - ladeo la cabeza observando que el ojiazul parecía interesado en escuchar la respuesta - Si señorito, en este momento esta en la habitación de Naruto-san y Shion-san, cenaran los tres juntos - asintió con la cabeza mientras la mucama se retiraba con una reverencia, noto un destello de dolor en los ojos del rubio que le removio algo en el pecho.

- ¿E-Estás bien? - pregunto mientras este tomaba asiento en la cama y negaba con la cabeza, se veía demasiado vulnerable en esos momentos - ¿Hay la posibilidad de que una madre no quiera a su hijo? - pregunto este y ella podía jurar que en esos momentos parecía un niño pequeño necesitado de cariño por lo que no dudo en acortar la distancia entre ambos y abrazarlo con fuerza escuchando como este medio sollozaba un poco aferrandose a ella con más fuerza. 

* * *

><p>Bajo del auto con calma observando que el azabache hacía lo mismo - ¿Estás bien? Me refiero al ataque del que parece es tu padre - asintió con la cabeza mientras se cubría del frío que en esos momentos hacía, ya eran casi las once de la noche y quería dormir un poco antes de empezar con su guardia - Es complicada la relación entre él y yo - le sorprendía no tartamudear ante la prescencia del azabache cuando estaba completamente segura de que las piernas le iban a fallar en cualquier momento.<p>

- No creo que sea tan complicada como para llegar a los golpes, disculpa que me entrometa - sentencio este y ella solo ladeo la cabeza en un gesto infantil - E-Es más que complicada pero son asuntos de familia, tú celular ha estado sonando, ¿no piensas contestar? - pregunto como si no quisiera observando que el azabache solo gruñía para mirar el aparato y fulminarlo con la mirada, parecía un niño pequeño.

- Fue un gusto hablar de nuevo contigo, nos vemos después Hinata - este se despidio abordando su auto y emprendiendo la marcha, ella solo dio un leve suspiro, hablar de tú al menos era un leve avance pero este se esfumaba por completo cuando a la mente acudía el pensamiento de que tenía una prometida por mucho que no le gustara la idea, entro en el edificio cuando su celular vibro, un mensaje de Ino, no entendio nada de nada salvo que estaba bien y que se verían mañana en el trabajo.

Se detuvo delante del elevador y espero el mismo, mañana mismo le iba a pedir una explicación a la misma solo para alejar malas ideas de su cabeza aunque estaba completamente segura de que ella no estaría en malos pasos, por el momento lo único que deseaba era descansar un poco, subio al elevador y apreto el botón de su piso mientras cerraba un poco los ojos, mañana iba a ser un día largo, tenía esa sensación sin saber porque. 

* * *

><p>Se removio un poco en la cama tratando de no despertar a Deidara, para empezar ignoraba como era que habían terminado cenando en silencio, aún más como este no había dicho nada, ahora estaban dormidos juntos como si se conocieran de toda la vida, no sabía nada de Naruto y agradecía eso porque sinceramente no quería verlo después de saber aquellas cosas que solo le causaban terror.<p>

Observo al rubio a su lado que parecía dormir calmadamente, calculaba que era como media noche y tenía el hábito de tomar un vaso de leche pero prefería no arriesgarse por lo que simplemente se quedo allí - Siendo doctora deberías dormir más - se sobresalto un poco observando que el ojiazul abría los ojos, no estaba dormido, este solo le medio sonrió para removerse un poco en la cama - No puedo conciliar el sueño - se sincero notando que este solo asentía con la cabeza evitando un poco su mirada.

- Te estas cuestionando algunas cosas, ¿porqué no quiero a Naruto?, ¿porqué este no me trata como un hermano mayor?, ¿porqué te hice aquella pregunta sobre las madres?, ¿porqué Naruto no ha tratado de hablar contigo?, sere bueno y te contestare solo la última pregunta, las demás no suelo contarselas a cualquier persona, el estúpido rubio menor no ha tratado de ver como estas porque apuesto todo lo que tengo a que en estos momentos esta intimando con su prometida - se tenso un poco al escuchar eso.

Había maneras de decirlo con un poco más de tacto pero suponía que este no estaba mintiendo en lo absoluto - Bien, creo que ahora si dormire, mi pequeño paciente me espera mañana - giro sobre su cuerpo para cerrar los ojos escuchando una suave risa de parte del ojiazul - Espera, ¿pequeño paciente?, ¿cómo? - y justo cuando si quería dormir le preguntaba cosas como esas.

- Soy doctora especializada en pediatría, tengo un caso en estos momentos con un niño así que tengo que madrugar para verlo - contesto notando que este se sentaba en la cama, parecía un niño, estaba considerando seriamente en tratarlo porque algo le decía que necesitaba algunos consejos o algo así - Es interesante, creo que me va a gustar ver tu relación con Naruto - encarno una ceja no entendiendo lo último pero este solo se acomodo dandole la espalda y ella se quedo con los ojos abiertos tratando de no pensar demasiado aunque el gusanito de la curiosidad ya la había picado por el momento, eso iba a permanecer allí un buen tiempo.

Más o menos se hacía una idea de lo que pasaba, seguramente la madre estaba un poco o quiza más pendiente de Naruto que Deidara y el segundo al no recibir la suficiente atención de la misma se sentía excluido.

Además Naruto le había dicho que seguía conformandose con sus sobras, apostaba lo que tenía que en esos momentos no tenía nada pero ese no era el tema en el que estaba pensando, apostaba a que se trataba de una chica, seguramente ambos se enamoraron de la misma o uno de ellos estaba enamorado de una chica y él otro simplemente se la quito, un temblor recorrio su cuerpo, esperaba que ella no influyera entre los hermanos porque quería mantenerse alejada de los problemas aunque ya estaba pero no quería que los mismos crecieran más.

Cerro los ojos esperando a que nada malo pasara, quería llegar temprano al trabajo, olvidarse de lo que había pasado en ese día y por sobretodas las cosas agradecerle a Dios porque no había perdido su virginidad, al menos por el momento pero estaba bien con eso por ahora, estaba segura de que de alguna u otra manera todo iba a estar bien o al menos eso quería creer, lo estaba haciendo por su casa así que valía la pena en definitiva, sin embargo, no se sentía tan tranquila después de escuchar que tenía una prometida y aún así estaría como ella, viendolo desde ese punto de vista parecía la amante y eso solo lograba revolverle el estómago aunque no iba a ser la primera vez, ya lo había vivido una vez antes... con él.

* * *

><p><strong>Na**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**


	4. Capítulo IV

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
><strong>

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Quieres Jugar Conmigo?<strong>

**Capítulo IV  
><strong>

Tomo asiento en el vehículo de Deidara mientras este entraba al vehículo con calma - ¿El hospital central? Mi padre es el jefe a cargo, de hecho ese es su hospital - Ino abrio los ojos asombrada ante aquella confesión, eso debía ser una broma de muy mal gusto, si este se llegaba a enterar de la relación que tenía con Naruto seguro se despedía de su carrera como doctora, negó de inmediato con la cabeza, esperaba que este nunca se enterara de aquello, el auto emprendio la marcha y ella solo se mantuvo en silencio tratando de alejar los malos pensamientos de su cabeza.

- ¿Te comio la lengua el ratón? - pregunto el rubio con burla y negó con la cabeza de inmediato ante esa pregunta - No, nada de eso - aseguro mientras este continuaba con el camino, le había sorprendido por todos los medios que este se levantara temprano para decirle que se duchara además de haberle prestado ropa porque según él no podía andar con la misma ropa dos días seguidos, amablemente le había mandado a preparar el desayuno lo que en verdad la había sorprendido y además la había hecho sonreir por el buen acto.

- Te ves nerviosa, apuesto todo lo que tengo a que te sorprendio lo que dije de mi padre - ella solo desvio la mirada, odiaba ser fácil de leer, la suave risa de Deidara la hizo ladear la cabeza, se veía bien sonriendo, desvio la mirada de nueva cuenta cuando este la sorprendio viendolo, el auto se detuvo delante del hospital y este se apresuro a despojarse del cinturón de seguridad para rodear el vehículo y de esa manera abrirle la puerta - Gracias - agradecio mientras bajaba tomando su bolso, su turno empezaba en diez minutos pero debía darse prisa.

- Ten un lindo día rubia, por cierto, ¿a qué hora es tu almuerzo? - pregunto este y ella lo miro incrédula, este solo sonrió mientras meneaba la cabeza - S-Si es porque quieres hacer rabir a tu hermano buscate a alguien más - le espeto a este mientras daba media vuelta, Dios había sido tan tonta como para considerar que el rubio podía haber sido buena persona, no llevaba ni cuatro pasos cuando una mano se cernio sobre su muñeca, ladeo el cuerpo observando al rubio que solo la miraba con una ceja encarnada además de que parecía perdido.

- No tengo ni la más mínima idea de donde sacaste algo como eso pero no planeaba invitarte a comer solo para hacer rabiar a la basura que tengo por hermano, Naruto es un tema que no tocaría contigo... simplemente quiero conocerte, lamento que hayas pensado mal las cosas, si no querías verme de nuevo simplemente tenías que decirlo - aseguro este como si nada aunque ella noto el tono de tristeza en su voz y se sintio la peor persona del mundo por haber pensado malas cosas de este - Lo siento - se disculpo de inmediato mientras este solo suspiraba.

- Bien, repetire de nuevo la pregunta, ¿a qué hora es tu almuerzo? - sonrió mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza - A las dos en punto, solo tengo una hora de comida pero nunca almuerzo sola, tengo una amiga y bueno... - este aisntió como si nada lo que la hizo sentirse calmada - No hay problema, entonces nos vemos a las dos justo aquí, ¿te parece?, bien, nos vemos rubia - dicho esto lo vio subir a su vehículo para emprender la marcha mientras ella solo sonreía, había algo en Deidara que la hacía sentir calmada y protegida, le gustaba esa sensación y mucho.

* * *

><p>Abordo el elevador con calma mientras se disponía a pulsar el piso - ¡Hina! ¡Hinata! - alzo la mirada para observar a su mejor amiga que venía corriendo por lo que se apresuro a detenerlo y dejarla pasar, se veía agitada pero tenía una sonrisa que solo pocas veces veía, le gustaba verla de esa manera - B-Buenos días Ino-chan - saludo con una hermosa sonrisa mientras su amiga solo le sonreía para abrazarla efusivamente, al parecer había tenido una buena noche, sabía de antemano que nunca iba a hacer el amor con alguien que no amara así que descarto esa idea de inmediato.<p>

- Hinata no hagamos planes para el almuerzo porque saldremos juntas con Deidara - el nombre no le sonaba de ninguna parte así que miro a su amiga sin entender de que persona hablaba - ¿D-Deidara? - pregunto confusa observando que la rubia asentía para bajar en el piso, se veía feliz y eso le gustaba demasiado - Es amigo del tonto de Naruto, prometo contarte más tarde pero nos vemos en recepción para salir con él, buen día Hina - dicho esto se alejo con paso decidido hacía su consultorio y ella solo la siguio con la mirada, quiza su amiga se había vuelto loca ahora si.

- ¿A quién miras? - dio un salto en su lugar ante la pregunta hecha por su colega Shino, ni siquiera lo había visto - S-Shino-san... me asusto - le señalo a este que solo sonrió levemente dandole una mirada de disculpa - Lo siento - negó con la cabeza comenzando a caminar hacía su consultorio con el pelinegro a su lado que iba en completo silencio - ¿Escuchaste de la fiesta del hospital? - pregunto este de pronto y ella alzo la mirada encarnando una ceja, no sabía mucho del tema - A-Algo oí, ¿porqué la pregunta? - pregunto y este solo se mordio el labio, parecía un poco nervioso.

- Me preguntaba si te gustaría asistir conmigo - comento este de la nada y ella solo atino a abrir los ojos asombrada por aquella invitación, no sabía que contestar - Hyuuga - giro la cabeza mirando al gran Uchiha Sasuke que le medio sonreía aunque tenía un semblante completamente serio - S-Sasuke-san - saludo al azabache mientras le sonreía a modo de disculpa a Shino quien solo se despidio con la mano sin obetener una respuesta, dio un profundo suspiro, no sabía ni que iba a responder a esa pregunta además de que se sentía demasiado nerviosa.

- ¿S-Se le ofrece algo S-Sasuke-san? - pregunto con una suave sonrisa, este solo asintió con la cabeza para tomarla de la mano sin mediar palabra y emprender la marcha a quien sabe donde, una sonrisa tonta se formo en sus labios... estaba inmensamente feliz.

* * *

><p>Cerro la puerta de su consultorio mientras se apresuraba a dejar en el sillón la bolsa con su ropa, lo que le recordaba que le tenía que preguntar a Deidara que iba a hacer con la que le había prestado, tomo la bata de hospital además de algunos lapices, un cuaderno y salio a prisas de su consultorio pero regreso cuando se dio cuenta de que le faltaba su localizador, cerro su puerta para dar media vuelta y entonces el alma se le fue a los pies al ver a su jefe delante de ella con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.<p>

Miles de ideas malas pasaron por su cabeza en esos momentos - Buen día Yamanaka-san - saludo este y ella solo se mordio ligeramente el labio tratando de no salir corriendo de allí - B-Buen día Minato-san - saludo con una inclinación de cabeza mientras este solo suspiraba un poco - ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? - sus miedos se estaban haciendo presentes en esos momentos, la iban a despedir, justo eso iba a pasar, asintió un tanto cohibida, que le dijera de todo pero que no la despidiera porque en verdad amaba su trabajo.

- ¿Qué relación tienes con mi hijo Deidara? - abrio los ojos asombrada ante esa pregunta, sintio un alivio repentino al saber que no le habia preguntado sobre Naruto sino sobre su otro hijo, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios - Ninguna, solo somos amigos - aseguro tranquilamente ante la mirada desconcertada de este que solo se llevo una mano al mentón como pensando en esa respuesta - Si, solo que sucede que mi hijo no tiene amigas mujeres no después de... ¿en serio son solo amigos? - pregunto este y ella encarno una ceja.

No le había pasado desapercibido que había dejado en si la oración incompleta pero lo mejor era no preguntar sobre ello, algo se lo decía - Si, de hecho saldremos a almorzar hoy junto con Hinata - aseguro como si nada viendo que este abría los ojos asombrado y se llevaba una mano al pecho como respirando con dificultad, al parecer era en serio lo de que no tenía amigas mujeres - ¿E-En serio? - asintió y este solo retrocedio unos pasos para sonreir levemente - ¿Puedo pedirle algo más Yamanaka-san? - pregunto este y de inmediato asintió con la cabeza.

- Por favor no dejes que... su sonrisa se esfume de nuevo, los vi en la mañana y era la primera vez que lo vi medio sonreir además de que es la primera vez que... vuelve a tener contacto con las personas - algo se oprimio dentro de su pecho al escuchar eso ultimo, de alguna manera no le gustaba en lo absoluto, sabía que Deidara era una buena persona e inesperadamente quería ayudarlo y eso haría definitivamente - Hare que siempre sonría - aseguro y su jefe solo asintió mientras le agradecía con la mirada para dar media vuelta y marcharse, de verdad iba a hacer que Deidara sonriera.

* * *

><p>El azabache se detuvo delante de una oficina con puertas de cristales, era más que enorme siendo sinceros, conocía poco de esa parte del hospital puesto que eran algunos edificiones alejados dedicandose simplemente a la administración del mismo - Necesito tu ayuda - sentencio este y ella solo encarno una ceja mientras este soltaba su mano, la cálidez que había sentido desaparecio por completo dejando un vacío en su persona, por alguna extraña razón no quería soltar su mano pero no era algo que pudiera hacer siempre porque después de todo este tenía una prometida.<p>

- ¿E-En qué puedo ayudarlo? - pregunto con una sonrisa, de alguna manera se sentía feliz de poder serle de ayuda al de ojos ónix, este solo desvio un poco la mirada como apenado de algo y por alguna extraña razón se le hizo tierno porque sabía o algo le decía que él no era la clase de hombre que se sentía nervioso o sonrojaba por cosas rutinarias así que verlo de esa manera era un espectáculo digno de ver - Verás... no tengo muchas amistades, mucho menos amistades con mujeres y necesito tu ayuda para... - sonrió mientras lo miraba y este solto un suspiro.

Miles de ideas cruzaron su mente ante esa petición inconclusa siendo sinceros - Quiero comprar un regalo para... mi prometida - y algo se rompio dentro de ella ante esa petición pero solo le sonrió cálidamente mientras reía un poco tratando de no llorar - Claro... ¿qué tiene en mente? - pregunto mientras este sonreía un poco ante su pregunta, ella sabía que lo mejor era decirle que no, que no podía porque no tenía tiempo, inventar cualquier excusa pero no lo hizo porque no estaba en su naturaleza y simplemente deseaba ayudarle al Uchiha porque si... ella estaba enamorada de él.

* * *

><p>Camino por los pasillos con paso calmado mientras sonreía como una niña pequeña, iba directo con su niño cuando una mano sobre su boca la hizo abrir sus ojos pero solo sintio que era arrastrada hasta una habitación a obscuras - Tranquila - se removio al escuchar el tono de voz de Naruto, lo menos que deseaba en esos momentos era sus acosos porque no deseaba que nadie le quitara la sonrisa del rostro, mucho menos alguien que le era infiel a su prometida porque ella creía que para contraer matrimonio debía haber amor.<p>

Este la solto mientras encendía las luces y ella solo lo miro de mala manera queriendo salir de allí cuanto antes - T-Tengo trabajo - trato de sonar segura pero el tartamudeo no había ayudado mucho, estaba empezando a parecerse a Hinata, eso no era malo pero si en circunstancias como estas - Hoy tendremos una especie de cita, conduzco en una carrera de autos y quiero que me acompañes - lo miro más que sorprendida, apostaba a que sus ojos querían salirse porque ese hombre rubio delante de ella no era un niño para hacer cosas como aquellas.

Bien, no aparentaba su edad porque parecía un chico en todo el sentido de la palabra pero no era así - M-Mi turno acaba a la medianoche - contesto como si nada esperando a que este desistiera de llevarla - Y mi carrera empieza a la una de la mañana - eso no estaba en sus planes definitivamente, pensaba decirle algunas cosas más como excusas pero este tan solo la jalo de la mano en un movimiento brusco para llevar su otra mano hacía su nuca y besarla con suavidad, sus delgados labios se encontraron con los de él mandandole una sensanción de adrenalina a cada parte de su cuerpo.

Trato de resistirse al pecado pero este fue mucho más rápido al morder su labio lo que le causo un gemido involuntario mientras su boca se abría, momento que aprovecho el rubio para colar su lengua, por inercia coloco sus manos sobre el pecho de este dejandose llevar por las sensaciones aunque algo le decía que no era correcto pero no podía parar, este se separo de ella con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción y ella solo quería cavar un poso para meterse en el mismo por haberse dejado llevar - Hora de irnos - este abrio la puerta empujandola mientras salía después asegurandose de que nadie los viera.

Caminaron en silencio cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban en el área de maternidad, sonrió porque los niños siempre le habían gustado, Naruto caminaba a su lado como si nada y ella termino chocando con una persona, de inmediato se apresuro a disculparse pero justo cuando iba a abrir la boca sus palabras murieron porque sintio la garganta seca - ¿I-Ino? - esa voz que hace mucho tiempo la había acompañado en su vida sonaba nerviosa y ella solo quería salir corriendo de allí pero la mirada de recelo del rubio no se lo permitía, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a salir corriendo de allí.

- Es hora de irnos cariño, el médico dijo qu... - y el tono de aquella mujer se esfumo al verla... aún no lo superaban... ninguno de lo tres.

* * *

><p>Trataba por todos los medios de dejar de llorar pero es que le era inevitable, las lágrimas salían por si solas después de haber concertado una cita con el azabache el día de mañana que tendría un descanso, había sido tan tonta al creer que este quería algo con ella, ¡por Dios!, su mente de verdad le había jugado una mala pasada porque era obvio que este no quería nada con ella cuando era más que seguro que solo tenía ojos para su prometida, paso el dorso de su mano por sus mejillas tratando de que las lágrimas pararan pero era inevitable.<p>

- ¿Hinata-san? - alzo la mirada vidriosa observando a Shino que la miraba consternado por su estado, solo se mordio el labio para no llorar más fuerte y este tiro algunas cosas que cargaba para ir donde estaba, se acuclillo a su lado mientras la jalaba con suavidad para que llorara en su pecho, su llanto se hizo más fuerte y este solo la estrecho con más fuerza, estaban en un corredor en remodelación así que nadie iba a ir ahí, le sorprendía que este estuviera por allí pero no era momento de pensar en aquellas cosas.

Había sido tan tonta al imaginarse una vida al lado del azabache que solo tenía ojos para aquella pelirroja, para su prometida, los cuentos de hadas solo eran cuentos y ella lo tenía que entender, además era poco común que alguien como el de ojos ónix se fijara en ella, eso ni siquiera en su imaginación, él era todo lo que una mujer buscaba en un hombre y ella no era nadie, absolutamente nadie, tenía complejos y demás cosas que no iban con el Uchiha pero había sido irracional haber aceptado a ayudarlo, sin embargo, solo quería hacerse su amiga y velar por su felicidad.

Estaba segura de que Ino la iba a matar cuando se enterara de aquello pero la decisión había sido tomada por mucho que le doliera.

* * *

><p>- Cuanto tiempo Shika... hola Temari - saludo con una sonrisa un tanto forzada, por todos los medios no debía de mostrar que quería llorar como una niña pequeña, la rubia de coletas solo le mando una mirada de disculpa mientras la saludaba con la mano, por su parte el castaño estaba con la mirada baja, como si el solo verla le doliera, no era que le doliera sino que le daba vergüenza, lo notaba en su mirada porque después de todo lo conocía mejor que a la palma de su mano, siempre había sido así hasta que todo se había acabado.<p>

- Ino... yo... - solto una suave risa que lo hizo guardar silencio mientras negaba con la cabeza y seguía con la sonrisa fingida - Han sido cuatro años Shika, lo supere - mentira, esa era la mentira más grande del mundo y ella lo sabía pero estaba bien mientras el involucrado no lo supiera - ¡Estas embarazada Temari-san! ¡Felicidades! - por breves segundos su sonrisa fue sincera pero después se esfumo, la rubia le sonrió incómoda mientras el castaño estiraba la mano para tratar de tomar su mano pero ella la abofeteo lejos mientras bajaba la mirada.

- No soy una niña Nara, deja de pensar que no lo supere, han sido cuatro años y lo hice por mucho que me dolio... lo hice así que no empieces a tratarme como si en cualquier momento fuera a romperme... acaba con eso - su tono de voz era mordaz pero le daba lo mismo, simplemente quería que él supiera que no le dolía, que estaba bien, que era feliz aunque todo ello fuera una mentira - No estas bien, lo noto en tu mirada... te conozco muy bien Ino... Temari y yo queremos pedirte disculpas en serio - lo miro con los ojos vidriosos.

Su caparazón se estaba rompiendo y lo mejor era irse de allí... abrio los ojos levemente sorprendida cuando sintio unos brazos pasar por su vientre y el mentón de alguien en su cuello - Tengo sueño Ino y quiero dormir en tu oficina mientras terminas tus rondas para después llevarte a cenar así que por favor termina este encuentro con estas personas amor - el tono de voz de Naruto era tierno, hasta podría decirse que encantador, de todas las personas de las que esperaba ayuda él era el que menos imaginaba que la ayudara.

- ¿A-Amor? ¿Es tu novio? - Shikamaru hizo la pregunta que para ella no tenía respuesta en definitiva, pensaba decir algo cualquier cosa pero el sonido de la risa del rubio la hizo guardar silencio - ¿Novio? Por supuesto que no - y ella en ese momento quería matarlo por ser un animal, un tonto y demás pero el beso en su mejilla la hizo guardar silencio de nueva cuenta - Soy su esposo - sintio que las piernas le flaqueaban ante esa declaración... que alguien le dijera que era un sueñor por favor.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**


	5. Capítulo V

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
><strong>

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Quieres Jugar Conmigo?<strong>

**Capítulo V  
><strong>

- ¿E-Esposo? - pregunto Shikamaru como no creyendo lo que acaba de decir, ella tampoco lo creía, su cerebro no estaba funcionando en lo absoluto después de esas palabras del rubio, estaba loco al decir algo como aquello, era una mentira que tarde o temprano se iba a descubrir pero ella no quería que eso sucediera, lo mejor era decir la verdad, ella lo sabía - Si, somos esposos desde hace dos años, ¿algún problema con eso? - pregunto el rubio y el castaño negó con la cabeza de inmediato ante el tono de seriedad de Naruto.

Este solo la apego más a su pecho como queriendo dejarlo en claro - Bien, en ese caso mi esposa y yo nos retiramos - este la solto para tomarla de la mano comenzando con su camino, quería soltarse y decir la verdad pero algo no se lo permitía - ¡I-Ino! - ambos se detuvieron ante el grito de Temari que camino como podía hasta donde ambos se encontraban, apostaba a que eso no estaba en los planes de Naruto - ¿S-Sucede algo? - pregunto un tanto forzada, esta solo asintió mientras le extendía una pluma junto con un papel, eso era lo peor, la iban a descubrir en la mentira.

- Queremos visitarte, por favor di que sí, anota tu dirección y tu teléfono - pensaba decir que no, que no podía proque trabajaba pero el rubio solto su mano y tomo aquellas dos cosas, esperaba que les dijera que no pero fue todo lo contrario cuando comenzo a anotar en este como si nada, ¡lo iba a matar!, no entendía que estaba haciendo pero no le gustaba en lo absoluto, ella no era una mentirosa y él de alguna u otra manera debía de saberlo, como último recurso sino podía desmentir el hecho de lo que había dicho pues diría que era un enfermo mental, la sola idea le gustaba demasiado.

- Llamen cuando quieran, me asegurare de que mi amada esposa tenga ese día libre para preparar algo delicioso porque después de todo mi padre es el dueño del hospital, ahora si nos permiten - y dicho esto tomo su mano de nueva cuenta arrastrandola lejos de allí, las palabras se ahogaron en sus labios y solo fue consciente hasta verse en un pasillo sin un alma - ¡¿T-Tú estás loco?! ¿Qué te has creído? ¡No somos esposos, cuando se enteren quedare como una mentirosa y peor que eso que en este momento no se me ocurre nada! ¡E-Eres un ba... - no termino la frase cuando este la pego a la pared encerrandola en la misma con su cuerpo.

- No te atrevas a terminar esa frase Ino, mi prometida se fue desde ayer en un viaje por Europa, volvera dentro de tres meses, el tiempo suficiente para poder seguir con nuestro jueguito, pasare por ti durante la noche para ir a las carreras, así que espero no me hagas esperar - sentencio este mientras guiaba una de sus manos hacía su cuello, cerro los ojos cuando este se inclino para dejar un beso suave en sus labios, se podría decir que hasta considerado, se separo de su cuerpo y ella solo lo vio alejandose con paso calmado... ¿porqué su corazón latía de esa manera?.

* * *

><p>- ¿Te encuentras mejor? - asintió con la cabeza ante la pregunta de Shino que la miraba con preocupación evidente en su rostro, odiaba verla de esa manera algo se lo decía, este se levanto extendiendole la mano para que se levantara con cuidado del suelo, una vez estuvo de pie hizo una suave reverencia a su colega - G-Gracias por todo Shino-san, es hora de irme - dicho esto dio media vuelta caminando con paso calmado, lo mejor era darse prisa en empezar con su recorrido por el hospital sino deseaba que nada malo sucediera.<p>

Giro por los pasillos cuando su localizador sonó, se apresuro a extraerlo de su bolsillo con cuidado observando que quien la buscaba era nada más y nada menos que el jefe del hospital, eso iba a terminar mal, camino con dirección al elevador tomando aire y tratando de calmarse, una vez estuvo dentro del mismo tomo un espejito que siempre cargaba y se miro el rostro, sus ojos estaban normales gracias al cielo porque no quería preguntas incomodas puesto que su jefe era muy buena persona y siempre se preocupaba por todo el mundo.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y bajo para mirar la oficina de puertas de cristal del jefe que estaba al parecer hablando con una persona que no lograba ver puesto que estaba de espaldas, la recepcionista al verla le sonrió amablemente - Solo toque Hinata-san - asintió para encaminarse a la puerta y tocar la misma con una sonrisa, de inmediato la mirada del rubio quien era su jefe se coloco de ella indicandole con la mano que entrara, abrio la puerta y entro cerrando detrás de si - ¿M-Me llamaba? - pregunto con calma mientras este asentía colocandose de pie al igual que la otra persona sentada.

Observo al hombre que estaba hasta hace unos momentos hablando con su jefe, su cabello pelirrojo estaba corto, tenía lo que parecía se un tatuaje en la frente, su piel blanca se parecía un poco a la de Sasuke, su ojos aguamarina eran hipnotizantes pero más aquello de eso eran un poco fríos, justo como los del Uchiha, eso le daba miedo porque era muy similar al azabache - Si, la mande a llamar... le presento al nuevo cardiológo Sabaku No Gaara - el hombre pelirrojo tan solo le medio sonrió tomando su mano con suavidad depositando un beso en la misma causandole un sonrojo enorme en las mejillas.

- U-Un gusto, H-Hyuuga H-Hinata, médico especializado en pediatría - saludo con un notable nerviosismo lo que causo la suave risa del pelirrojo que se hizo a un lado para mirar al rubio que solo asentía - Es nuevo en las instalaciones y agradecería mucho si me hicieras el favor de enseñarle todo - pidio Namikaze Minato, ella estaba dispuesta a decir que si pero en ese momento la puerta se abrio por lo que los tres prestaron atención a la misma - Tío, el dobe esta teniendo problemas con algunas cosas relacionadas entre el hospital y la empresa así que... - el azabache finalmente alzo la mirada y se quedo sorprendida al verla al parecer.

- Oh, Sasuke-kun, los veremos en unos momentos... Hinata-san, Gaara-san por favor espero se lleven bien - ambos asintieron para salir, para su sorpresa el pelirrojo la tomo de la muñeca para llevarsela de allí con paso calmado - También venía a pedirte de favor si dejabas que Hinata me acompañara por el día de hoy - se detuvo ante esas palabras de Sasuke que la tomo de la otra mano para alejarla del pelirrojo que solo sonrió levemente, su jefe parecía no entender la situación y ella estaba en las mismas porque no entendía que estaba pasando en esos momentos, sin embargo, al ver que Sasuke no quería que se fuera con alguien más una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

* * *

><p>- Ten listo todo para la madrugada, si, si compartire habitación con ella Sai, nos vemos - dicho esto colgo dejando su celular sobre su escritorio, estaba un poco cansado con todo el asunto de Ino, esa rubia tenía verdaderamente algo como para haberla ayudado al verla en una situación un tanto rara pero se hacía una idea de lo que había pasado con aquellos tres, era raro que él ayudara a alguien, por lo general sus juguetes solo duraban una semana pero por alguna extraña razón quería que la rubia estuviera un poco más en su vida.<p>

El sonido de su celular lo saco de su trance, se apresuro a tomarlo notando que era un número privado, pocas personas conocían su número celular y las tenía como contacto así que no sabía quien era la persona que le estaba llamando - ¿Bueno? - se alejo un poco del aparato al escuchar lo que sonaba como el mar, ¿quién diablos le estaba hablando? - Cuanto tiempo Naruto - sintio que el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones al escuchar aquella voz, una voz que con solo una palabra lograba mover su mundo.

Hace cuanto tiempo no la veía, desde los quince años o un poco más - ¿Deseas algo? Si no es así cuelga - sentencio con frialdad escuchando la risa del otro lado de la línea, ¡como la extrañaba en esos momentos! - No seas malo Naruto, solo quería decirte que nos veremos pronto cariño así que deja a tus juguetes, no querrás que terminemos como antes - dicho esto colgo y él solo atino a dejar el aparato sobre su escritorio tomando aire tratando de calmarse pero fallando en el intento al tirar todo lo que había en este con furia que hace mucho no sentía.

Tomo su billetera, el celular y las llaves de su auto, un buen trago en esos momentos era necesario, ya después investigaría de donde había provenido la llamada o quien le había dado el número a aquella persona que era inombrable en su vida.

* * *

><p>Salio con paso calmado del hospital buscando con la mirada a Deidara mientras esperaba a que Hinata contestara su celular - I-Ino-chan lo siento tanto, surgio algo con nuestro jefe, lo dejamos para otro día, saluda a tu amigo de mi parte, nos vemos despues - ni siquiera le dio tiempo a contestar, su amiga sonaba calmada, solo había tartamudeado en su nombre, eso era digno de alabar pero si estaba con el jefe entonces no podía hacer nada - ¡Rubia! - giro la cabeza ante el llamado conocido porque al parecer el rubio así le iba a decir y extrañamente no le molestaba en lo absoluto.<p>

Camino con paso calmado hasta donde este se encontraba, le sonrió con calma notando que este solo sonreía un poco, no mucho pero si se notaba aquella mueca que quería ver en su totalidad - ¿Y tú amiga? - pregunto y ella solo se encogio de hombros como quitandole importancia - Empezare a pensar que en vez de querer estar con el bastardo quieres estar conmigo - comento este con burla causando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que le gano que Deidara revolviera su cabello en un gesto de cariño que agito brevemente su corazón.

- Vamos, la comida espera - asintió aún medio atontada para seguir a este hasta su vehículo, le abrio la puerta para que subiera, la cerro y se apresuro a rodear el vehículo para subir y emprender la marcha - ¿A dónde iremos? - no evito preguntar mientras este aumentaba un poco la velocidad - Comeremos lo que más me gusta que es comida chica, si no te molesta - negó con la cabeza y este asintió siguiendo con su camino mientras sonaba una melodía de piano llenando el vehículo de la misma - ¿Te gusta la música? Adivina quien toca - le comento este con una ligera mueca de satisfacción.

Ella no conocía mucho de aquella música puesto que era clásica así que estaba más que obvio que perdería en ese juego - Bien deja eso, no quiero que te quemes las neuronas... toco yo, es una melodía de mi autoría - lo miro como si estuviuera viendo un extraterrestre pero este solo negó con la cabeza mientras estacionaba el vehículo, al parecer no estaban demasiado lejos del hospital porque habían llegado demasiado rápido, miro el restaurant, era enorme y se sentía tan fuera de lugar de solo pensar que tendría que entrar allí.

- Tranquila rubia, reserve un privado - se sintio un poco mejor por lo que este la tomo de la mano con suavidad para emprender la marcha hacía dentro, le gustaba estar con Deidara, sin embargo, no logro que la imágen de Naruto cruzara por su cabeza y eso le estaba dando un poco de preocupación.

* * *

><p>- ¿Encontraste a mi hermano, Sai? - pregunto directamente, le estaba sacando de quicio que su amigo tardara tanto en encontrar a Deidara que para su no suerte estaba con Ino ya que esta tenía su hora de almuerzo, estaba completamente furioso puesto que había ido donde ella para encontrarse con aquello - Si, te mando la dirección, me debes una - no contesto sino que simplemente colgo mirando la dirección, una leve sonrisa se formo en sus labios, su hermano de verdad quería sustituir a <em>ella <em>con Ino, entonces era que de verdad estaba completamente loco.

Emprendio la marcha, conocía de sobra la ruta a ese lugar, piso el acelerador puesto que estaba cerca, le encataba el hecho de que se iban a ver como en los viejos tiempos, la chica y ellos dos solo que estaba vez ninguno se consideraba hermano y eso era un gran avance, sentía un poco de pena por Ino pero no la suficiente como para no usarla en ese momento en el que sin duda ardería Troya, antes de darse cuenta ya estaba en el restaurant, se apresuro a bajar de su vehículo caminando hacía la entrada.

Las puertas de cristal se abrieron gracias a las personas que pasaban por lo que no se vio en la necesidad de ensuciarse, camino directo a donde la recepcionista se encontraba - ¿Namikaze Deidara? - pregunto con voz fría, de inmediato la recepcionista se apresuro a indicarle el camino, volvio esa sonrisa altanera al darse cuenta de que era justo como en aquellas ocasiones, el apartado esperaba por él, sin esperar a que la recepcionista lo acompañara simplemente abrio la puerta observando a Ino de frente que al verlo abrio los ojos de la sorpresa.

Camino donde ella con prisa para tomarla de la mano, Deidara se levanto y lo miro con furia - No tienes derecho alguno para llevartela - sentencio su hermano tratando de detenerla por la mano pero fue más rápido al darle un puñetazo directo al mentón que provoco que chocara sobre la mesa derribando todo el contenido - ¿Planeas convertirla en ella? Es mi juguete así que puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella, intenta acercarte a ella de nuevo y entonces tendremos problemas - sentencio con frialdad viendo como este se levantaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo por lo que solto la mano de la rubia tomando del cuello a su hermano para estrellarlo contra la pared.

- Ella llamo y ¿sabes qué dijo?, quiere verme a mí no a ti, no te acerques a Ino de nuevo Deidara, no me provoques hermano - escupio esa última palabra con todo el asco del mundo para jalar de la muñeca a la rubia que trataba de soltarse, la sintio forcejear mientras salían del restaurant - No tienes derecho alguno a hacer esto... D-Deidara y y-yo... t-tengo que volver... a-así que... - no la dejo terminar al jalarlar con brusquedad de la mano para estamparla contra el auto colocando su cuerpo demasiado cerca de ella.

La noto tensarse de inmediato y eso le encantaba a él - No digas su nombre, ¿crees qués es buena persona?, estás equivocada, es mala persona en definitiva, no lo conoces así que alejate de él Ino, no me obligues a repetirtelo por segunda vez - se inclino lo suficiente como para besarla con suavidad para después besarla con fuerza, ella trato de resistirse por lo que la tomo de la nuca profundizando el contacto, era extraño porque desde el primer día se hubiera acostado con ella pero ahora hasta fingía en ser su esposo, algo estaba mal.

Se separo de ella y la hizo subir al vehículo - Tu hora del almuerzo se termino - le indico y ella solo gruño por lo bajo, una leve sonrisa aparecio en sus labios, Yamanaka Ino era... interesante.

* * *

><p>Bajo del vehículo con aires de querer asesinar a alguien, ese hombre rubio la estaba sacando de quicio, ¿quién se creía?, cerro con fuerza la puerta del vehículo para comenzar a caminar, no importaba lo que dijera Naruto, ella se iba a seguir acercando a Deidara porque quería ver su sonrisa, ese era el punto final de su discusión quisiera o no - Ino - detuvo su andar ante la llamada del rubio, giro el rostro y este le extendio una bolsa de comida coreana de un restaurant, ni siquiera la había visto, lo miro confundida y este solo solto un suspiro.<p>

- Es tu almuerzo - lo tomo con precaución y este solo la miro con una ceja encarnada, era obvio que no tenía veneno pero no confiaba en él lo suficiente - G-Gracias - agradecio y este solo le medio sonrió para girar el cuerpo, camino de nueva cuenta cuando un tirón la hizo voltear, era Naruto quien estaba demasiado cerca de ella, no deseaba que la besara porque entonces los rumores correrían, su jefe se enteraría y podría despedirse sin duda alguna de su trabajo - Nos vemos más tarde... cariño - dicho esto dio media vuelta y comenzo a alejarse sin mirar atrás.

Ella solo giro y comenzo con su camino de prisa - D-Detente - murmuro con una mano en su corazón puesto que este en verdad quería salirse de su pecho y eso no podía suceder, no con ese tonto de Naruto.

* * *

><p>- No, a ella no le gustan esas cosas - le aseguro Sasuke negando con la cabeza, llevaban más de dos horas buscando un regalo para su prometida y ella simplemente quería salir corriendo de allí, en pocas palabras estaba empezando a creer que nada le gustaba a Karin, como se llamaba la mujer que hacía feliz al Uchiha - Es tarde, ¿qué tal si comemos? - pregunto este y ella solo asintió alejandose del aparador donde tenían las joyas, bueno, al menos tenía dinero para comprar algo como aquello porque ella no tenía nada de nada.<p>

Salieron del establecimiento buscando con la mirada algún lugar donde comer puesto que el centro comercial donde se encontraban era demasiado opulento, solo gente adinerada era capaz de entrar en el mismo, el celular del azabache la saco de su trance por lo que miro a este que se apresuraba a contestar - ¿Qué? Más calmada Karin, si, si estoy en el trabajo, ¿ahora?, claro que quiero comer contigo, bien, nos vemos en veinte minutos, también te amo - dicho esto colgo y ella sintió una opresión en el pecho ante esas últimas palabras.

Claro que la amaba si iba a contraer matrimonio con ella, era más que obvio - Lo siento, mi prometida me espera, lo lamento de verdad, podemos buscar mañana, ire por ti a la hora de la comida ¿te parece?, mientras tanto... - lo vio sacar dinero de su billetera por lo que de inmediato negó con la cabeza, era consciente de que un taxi desde donde estaban acabaría con el poco dinero que tenía pero no iba a aceptar dinero del azabache - N-No es necesario - le aseguro y este la miro como estudiando si decía la verdad así que al final accedio a no darle dinero.

- Bien, nos vemos mañana, en serio lo siento - negó con la cabeza y este se giro caminando de prisa, dio un leve suspiro y giro el cuerpo chocando con alguien por lo que termino en el suelo - Lo siento Hyuuga - alzo la mirada y se quedo perpleja al ver en frente de quien se encontraba, el cardiológo Sabaku estaba frente a ella, este se apresuro a tomarla de la mano para levantarla y sin previo aviso comenzo la marcha hacía quien sabe donde, bajaron algunas escaleras de prisa y de pronto se vio en el estacionamiento, vaya que el pelirrojo era rápido.

Este la condujo hasta lo que parecía ser un deportivo, seguramente su auto, giro la cabeza en bsuca de Sasuke y entonces lo diviso caminando cerca de donde se encontraban, no se había percatado de su prescencia pero lo hizo cuando el sonido de la alarma del auto delante de ella sonó fuerte y claro - ¿Hinata? - este no creía verla allí y ella solo le sonrió, Sasuke alzo la mirada y entonces sucedio algo raro, sus ojos se volvieron completamente fríos mientras veían al pelirrojo - Sabaku - espeto con odio en su voz, el tono era palpable y eso la asustaba mucho.

- Uchiha - sentencio este con el mismo tono de voz, al parecer tenían historia juntos, pensaba decir algo pero el pelirrojo la tomo de la mano llamando su atención, alzo la mirada y antes de procesar lo sucedido este se inclino lo suficiente como para posar sus labios sobre los de ella, apenas un roce puesto que de un tirón fue alejado de su persona, el azabache estrello su puño en la mejilla de este que cayo al piso mientras ambos se fulminaban con la mirada... algo le decía que ese beso sería el principio de sus problemas.

* * *

><p><strong>Na**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los comentarios a todas. De verdad gracias.**


	6. Capítulo VI

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
><strong>

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Quieres Jugar Conmigo?<strong>

**Capítulo VI  
><strong>

- ¡G-Gaara-san! - intento acercarse al pelirrojo que estaba en el suelo con una mano en el labio, un hilillo de sangre resbalaba por su mentón, al parecer aquel golpe en verdad había sido fuerte o duro según el caso, justo cuando iba a acercarse a este a mano del azabache la jalo de la muñeca alejandolo de este que simplemente medio sonrió - Uchiha, según tengo entendido tu prometida te esta esperando, no creo que quieras verla enojada - su muñeca fue soltada y escucho un suspiro de frustración por parte de este que solo la tomo del brazo para que la mirara.

- Ni se te ocurra marcharte con él - le sentencio y cuando pensaba responder sintio una mano posarse sobre su cintura acercandola a un cuerpo, Gaara la miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro - Para tu información Uchiha, ella no es como nosotros sin ánimos de ofender Hyuuga así que creo que sabes lo que quiero decir... suerte con ella, mandale saludos de mi parte - dicho esto jalo su mano para hacerla entrar en el auto con prisa, cerro su puerta y rodeo el vehículo para entrar al asiento de piloto.

Noto la mirada de muerte del azabache sobre el pelirrojo pero simplemente bajo la mirada, algo le decía que no era con ella el asunto, era de alguien más, quiza otra chica o algo así, ya le daba lo mismo, el auto emprendio la marcha y ella solo atino a morderse el labio, ¿porqué su corazón se oprimía al ver que el azabache simplemente subía a su auto sin intentar nada?, no esperaba que la deteniera pero algo dentro de ella quería que así fuera, pero eso no iba a suceder porque después de todo solo eran simples conocidos, eso y nada más.

* * *

><p>Dio un leve suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza - ¿Por qué no has comido? - le pregunto al pequeño niño castaño que se encontraba sentado sobre la cama con un cuaderno de dibujo aunque simplemente lo estaba hojeando más no se le veía el antojo de empezar a colorearlo o algo así - No me gusta la comida del hospital, mamá siempre la odio así que supongo que herede eso de ella - contesto este y ella gruño mientras tomaba la bandeja de comida para acercarse donde este quitandole el cuaderno, el niño la miro sorprendida más no dijo nada.<p>

- Come hoy esto, mañana traere comida para ti, lo prometo - aseguro, Suguru la miro con los ojos brillosos ante esa promesa, comprendía la situación del niño por mucho que le costara, no odiaba a su madre después de lo que había intentado hacerle sino que simplemente la quería de vuelta porque después de todo era justo su madre - ¿Hablas en serio? - no le molestaba en lo absoluto que no le hablara con respeto sino que por el contrario le hablara con tanta normalidad, eso quería decir que como mínimo iban avanzando en su relación.

- Lo prometo - el niño asintió tomando la bandeja en sus pequeñas manos para disponerse a comer, ella simplemente camino hasta el sófa que estaba delante de la cama donde este se encontraba, lo vio llevarse a la boca el pequeño jugo que no le gustaba del todo porque supuestamente estaba ácido pero se estaba esmerando en comer todo aquello - ¿Quieres hablar de algo Suguru-kun? - le pregunto con una tenúe sonrisa, este negó con la cabeza para después ladear la misma y sonrió, era la primera vez que lo veía sonreir y quería que lo hiciera muchas veces más.

- ¿Porqué tienes una mordida en el labio? - abrio los ojos asombrada ante esa pregunta levantandose de inmediato caminando al sanitario de la habitación, se atraganto con su propia saliva al ver de lo que hablaba el niño, eso tenía que ser una broma de muy mal gusto, ¡iba a matar a Naruto!, Dios, intento por todos los medios calmarse aunque sabía que eso no surtía efecto por la manera en la que miro al niño de ojos verdes que solo le sonrió como si no importara aunque a ella si le importaba porque después de todo era un niño y no quería que le preguntara cosas como aquellas.

- Mamá también tenía de esas cosas... hasta que papá comenzo a distanciarse y simplemente nunca más tuvo - dio un leve suspiro acomodandose de nueva cuenta en el sófa mirandolo directamente, tenía el tenedor en sus pequeñas manitas mientras jugaba con la fruta, de verdad que no le gustaba en lo absoluto la comida del hospital, lo notaba por la manera en la que comía, era divertido verlo sin duda alguna - ¿Tú padre se distancio? ¿Cómo? - pregunto volviendo al ataque, el niño suspiro mientras bajaba de la cama dejando a un lado la bandeja de la comida.

Para su sorpresa este tomo asiento entre sus piernas quitando la libreta donde anotaba cada avance de él, el castaño se acomodo en su pecho como un animalito herido y ella simplemente sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que este quería por lo que simplemente se dedido a peinar su cabello en un gesto maternal - Mamá decía que la engañaba, luego empezaron los gritos, los golpes, las amenazas de mamá y después solo siento el agua... no recuerdo más - susurro este escondiendose en su pecho con un semblante lleno de miedo.

Beso sus cabellos con suavidad mientras asentía con la cabeza - Para ayudarte necesito que me cuentes todo, cosas de su vida, quiero ayudarte - se sincero y este solo asintió tímidamente con la cabeza mientras ella besaba su mejilla para que este riera un poco ante el contacto, quería que Suguru fuera un niño porque lo era y no quería perderse la oportunidad de verlo riendo como todo niño que era - ¿No te irás nunca verdad? - negó con la cabeza, estaba considerando seriamente algo, le sonrió y este le devolvio una brillante sonrisa mientras se bajaba de su regazo riendo un poco.

- Nos vemos mañana doctora... quiero dormir - asintió tomando sus cosas para sonreirle y caminar hasta la cama donde este se acomodaba dentro de las sábanas de carritos, le despeino un poco el cabello y beso su frente - Descansa - el niño asintió con un leve sonrojo y ella se encamino a la puerta para salir de la habitación, sonrió encaminandose hacía su consultorio, había logrado un avance y quería que su jefe estuviera enterado cuanto antes así que tenía que redactar aquello para hablar detenidamente del asunto... porque solo quería el bien para su pequeño paciente.

* * *

><p>Se dejo caer en su silla, estaba cansado, tomo su celular marcando el número de su amigo - Cancela mi participación en las carreras, estare ocupado - dicho esto colgo sin siquiera esperar la respuesta, que él hiciera su trabajo, estaba cansado después del encuentro con Deidara, su hermano siempre tenía la facilidad de sacarlo de su casillas, Shion se había marchado de viaje como siempre por lo que tendría a Ino a su disposición y eso era lo que lo consternaba demasiado, seguía sin comprender como es que no se hubiera acostado con ella.<p>

Siempre terminaba con diferentes compañeras de cama y ella no iba a ser la excepción pero era solo que ni siquiera estaba haciendo el intento sino que por el contrario parecía que quería formar una vida a su lado lo cual ni en sus más remotos sueños iba a admitir, la puerta de su oficina se abrio y justo cuando estaba dispuesto a gritarle a su asistente por no tocar se encontro con Sasuke que parecía más furioso que nunca lo cual era un poco inusual últimamente ya que estaba más concentrado en la empresa que en sus asuntos personales al parecer ya no era así.

- Sabaku volvio y se llevo a Hinata - comprendía que su enemigo número dos estuviera de regreso y por enemigo se refería al de Sasuke porque él no tenía ningún problema con el pelirrojo todo lo contrario al azabache, sonrió levemente negando con la cabeza al verlo rabiar como un pequeño niño de cinco años - ¿Quién es Hinata? - pregunto porque no recordaba el nombre de esa chica en ninguna de sus conversaciones, ni siquiera la recordaba como la amante de su amigo así que tenía un poco de curiosidad por aquella mujer.

- Es la mejor amiga de tu juguete nuevo dobe, ¡¿es qué tengo qué explicartelo todo?! - al parecer en verdad la llegada de Sabaku tenía de los nervios a su amigo que caminaba como león enjaulado por su oficina, pero sin embargo, bajo ningpun concepto iba a permitir que le gritara así como así por lo que tomo una de sus plumas y se lo avento calmandolo al instante - No me grites y te calmas - le sentencio a su amigo que lo mato con la mirada pero lo bueno del asunto es que él no le tenía miedo no por nada eran amigos desde niños.

- Sabaku esta de vuelta, ¿qué quieres qué haga?, Karin es mía, me pertenece a mí a nadie más - sentencio fríamente y él solo solto una suave risa, eso debía ser una broma de mal gusto porque su amigo no era posesivo pero siempre quería ganar aunque era más que obvio que a él nunca le ganaba - Tú no amas a Karin, solo estas con ella porque tu padre te lo órdeno y como siempre... quieres complacerlo - Sasuke lo miro de mala manera pero es que tenía razón por mucho que le doliera así que no era su culpa decirle la verdad sino que le estaba haciendo un favor a su amigo de toda la vida.

- ¿Y lo dice el tipo que tiene juguetes de carne? ¡Seguro eso le da más sentimentalismo a tu estúpido discurso! - le grito en respuesta y él solo sonrió altaneramente, su amigo de verdad era algo interesante cuando se molestaba con todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, sabía que la llegada de Gaara no traería nada bueno pero tampoco pensaba que fuera a morirse alguien por la misma - ¿Estás así por Karin o por Hinata? - le pregunto directamente notando como este solo le sostenía la mirada para después dar media vuelta y salir de su oficina sin contestar aquella pregunta.

- Bingo - aunque no había escuchado la respuesta él sabía cual era y por eso su amigo simplemente se había marchado... las cosas estaban interesantes últimamente.

* * *

><p>Miro a su amiga que estaba sonrojada - La verdad Hinata, yo ya te dicho la mía o al menos lo que tengo con el hombre rubio, ahora quiero que me digas lo que esta sucediendo - le sentencio con claridad a su amiga que simplemente la miro con un rubor en sus mejillas, no había sido fácil decirle que era el juguete de Naruto y sus ojos vidriosos lo confirmaban, esperaba que ella le gritara diciendole cosas poco comúnes pero por el contrario simplemente la había estrechado en sus brazos con una enorme sonrisa.<p>

Algunas veces se le olvidaba lo buena persona que podía llegar a ser su amiga, noto que ella solo soltaba un suave suspiro, era más complicado para ella abrirse ante las personas incluso para ella que era su mejor amiga y conocida de toda la vida - Uchiha-san me pidio ayuda para comprarle un regalo a su prometida Karin contesto con calma aunque noto que sus palabras eran confusas y más que eso noto la miraba de dolor en sus ojos a pesar de que reflejaba una sonrisa que le dio un poco de miedo porque era fingida y su amiga nunca fingía sonreir.

- ¡¿Y le dijiste que sí?! Hinata se te nota que estas enamorada del Uchiha ese, no puedo creer que aceptaras - estaba siendo un poco cruel y lo sabía pero ella tenía que entender que no podía ser buena persona todo el tiempo, sabía que su amiga era fuerte a su manera pero eso en el mundo real a nadie le importaba porque la gente se aprovechaba - Lo siento... era solo que no pude negarme, lo siento I-Ino-chan - dio un leve suspiro negando con la cabeza para acercarse hasta donde esta se encontraba abrazandola con suavidad.

Las lágrimas de su amiga llegaron como siempre solo que estaba vez era diferente porque algo le decía que eso iba a terminar muy mal y realmente no deseaba verla mal, ella era una persona buena y no merecía que cosas malas le sucedieran pero suponía que así era la vida, no complicada sino simplemente injusta - No pasa nada Hinata, saldremos de estas - le aseguro en un suave murmullo aunque no podía ser del todo cierto, ella lo sabía, la vida no era así, algo le decía que primero venía el sufrimiento y después la felicidad y esperaba de todo corazón equivocarse aunque fuera un poco.

* * *

><p>Camino por los pasillos en busca de la ojiperla pero no la encontraba, doblo un pasillo y choco con alguien - Uchiha - el tono despectivo de esa persona lo hizo morderse el labio para no empezar con una pelea en el hospital de su tío - Estorbas Sabaku - sentencio con frialdad intentando pasar de su enemigo número dos puesto que el primero siempre sería su padre por todo lo que le había hecho a su madre - Sabes... llevo el caso de tu madre - abrio los ojos ante aquella confesión, este solo le medio sonrió y él quería golpearlo.<p>

- Sigo sin creer como es que tanto tu hermano como tú permitieron que ella llegara hasta esos extremos - le sentencio este y él simplemente se encogio de hombros como no dandole importancia en lo absoluto - Eso no te incumbe Sabaku, si me permites - de nueva cuenta intento pasar pero este negó con la cabeza al sostenerlo por el brazo con un semblante de seriedad - Deja ir a Karin o de lo contrario jugare con tu amiguita, he notado tu interés en ella así que resolvamos esto ahora Uchiha - sonrió altaneramente mientras en un movimiento rápido se soltaba de su agarre.

Lo tomo del brazo y lo estrello contra la pared mientras lo miraba fríamente - ¿De verdad crees qué alguien como yo me fijaría en alguien tan poca cosa como Hyuuga? ¿La has visto siquiera? No tiene absolutamente nada de especial, es una mujer ordinaria en cambio ambos sabemos que Karin es única, no pienso dejarla ir porque tengo serios planes de boda con ella... Hyuuga no es nada y no sera nada en mi vida, es solo que simplemente le tengo lástima por un asunto con su padre por eso he permitido que este a mi lado mientras juego con el tema de un regalo para Karin - le aseguro al pelirrojo que solo sonrió.

Fue entonces cuando noto que este a pesar de estar al pendiente de su discurso no lo estaba mirando a él sino a alguien más, lo solto y giro el cuerpo sintiendo que temblaba ante la vista de la ojiluna que solo tenía la vista baja mientras jugaba con lo que parecía ser una revista - Lo siento no quise escuchar, es solo que lo estaba buscando para decirle que encontre el obsequio perfecto para Karin-san - la vio caminar hasta donde él se encontraba y le extendio la revista que con las manos tomo tratando de no parecer decirle algo porque estaba arrepentido de lo que le había dicho.

- Suerte Uchiha-san, permiso - dicho esto dio media vuelta alejandose de allí con pasos calmados, no la noto querer huir sino que por el contrario parecía relajada por algo y sabía que tenía que ver con lo que le había dicho al pelirrojo sobre su persona - Nos vemos Uchiha, tú solo hiciste mi trabajo - se burlo este y él solo quería darse un tiro por ser insesible pero ya no podía hacer nada, al menos no por el momento pero algo si tenía en claro, tenía que arreglar el asunto con la ojiluna porque por alguna extraña razón por primera vez en su vida estaba arrepentido de lo que había dicho cuando nunca había sucedido aquello.

* * *

><p>Descendio las escaleras marcando el número de Hinata que no contestaba, estaba preocupada por ella, su amiga había desaparecido de su vista después de que la hubiera visto sonreir porque tenía supuestamente el regalo perfecto para aquella pelirroja que la había golpeado hace unos días, la busco con la mirada viendo la hora en su reloj, ya era media noche y pronto tenía que irse con el rubio que tampoco llegaba, su turno siguiente empezaba a las ocho de la mañana así que después de las carreras esperaba poder dormir un poco aunque fuera.<p>

No deseaba peleas con el rubio así que simplemente iba a acatar sus órdenes porque no deseaba malos tragos, aparto el celular de su cuerpo sintiendo una opresión en el pecho y sabía que tenía que ver con la ojiluna, dio media vuelta y comenzo a subir de nueva cuenta las escaleras con prisa - Ino - se detuvo ante el llamado de Naruto, giro la cabeza y lo observo recargado en el auto que manejaba, este le hizo una señal de que se acercara pero negó con la cabeza - No tardo, olvide algo, en serio no tardo - le aseguro y este solo asintió.

Pensaba que le iba a decir tres cosas pero al contrario no había sido así, giro en busca de Hnata pero no había señas de ella, se estaba preocupando demasiado, paso por el armario del conserje pero tampoco estaba allí, esto era complicado, así nunca la iba a encontrar y no contestaba su celular, decidio ir a su consultorio apretando el paso hasta subir las escaleras, el elevador iba a tardar y no tenía tiempo, giro hacía la derecha y miro a lo lejos el consultorio de Hinata, las luces estaban apagadas pero de igual manera corrio hasta este.

No se equivoco cuando escucho ligeros sollozos dentro del mismo, poso la mano sobre la perilla pero negó con la cabeza, ella deseaba estar sola porque de lo contrario la hubiera buscado, camino hasta la ventana y se recargo en la misma tomando aire, miro a Naruto hablando con la manzada de la discordia, el azabache estaba a su lado diciendole quien sabe que cosas, apostaba a que ese tipo la había hecho llorar por lo que se apresuro a salir, se las iba a pagar, nadie hacía llorar a su amiga y después se quedaba como si nada.

Descendio las últimas escaleras con intenciones de matar al azabache - ¡Tú! - le grito y justo cuando pensaba darle un puñetazo el sonido de un auto llamo la atenció de los tres porque al parecer tenía carrocería ruidosa o como se llamara aquello porque ella no tenía experiencia en autos pero ese no era el tema, la puerta se abrio y dejo ver a una mujer que vestía demasiado fino cuando ella simplemente tenía un pantalón de mezclilla de color blanco y una sudadera gris, no es que le gustaran las tallas grandes sino que el dinero no alcanzaba, ni a Hinata ni a ella.

La mujer sonrió acercandose hacía donde estaban los tres, el sonido de sus tacones se escuchaba el la acerca hasta que se detuvo delante del rubio y el azabache que parecían sin habla - Cuanto tiempo Naru... Sasuke-kun - su voz era un poco dulce, no pudo evitar sentirse fuera de lugar además de que no le gustaba la manera en la que el rubio la estaba viendo, la pregunta era... ¿porqué?.

* * *

><p><strong>Na**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los comentarios a todos y todas.**


	7. Capítulo VII

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
><strong>

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Quieres Jugar Conmigo?<strong>

**Capítulo VII  
><strong>

- Tsuchigumo Hotaru - saludo el azabache con una leve inclinación de cabeza, ella solo miraba como el rubio parecía perdido en aquella chica de cabello rubio largo y ondulado, sus ojos verde oscuros parecían coquetos mientras solo miraban a Naruto que no decía nada, estaba parado como un verdadero idiota, las curvas que tenía esa mujer eran pronunciadas por no decir algo de sus pechos pero si a eso iban, ella tenía más de todo, debería dejar de pensar en esas cosas por lo que simplemente se adelanto un poco escuchando la puerta principal del hospital abrirse.

Giro el cuerpo para encontrarse con Hinata que salía un poco más calmada aunque sus ojos estaban levemente rojos - ¿No me vas a saludar Naru? - volvio de inmediato la cabeza mirando a la chica que esperaba al parecer el saludo del rubio que solo asintió con la cabeza para acercarse - ¡Ino-san! - el grito de su amiga lo hizo detenerse, al parecer se le había olvidado que estaba allí, se tranquilizo internamente al ver que este la miraba pero esa tranquilidad se fue muy lejos cuando la tal Hotaru acorto la distancia entre el ojiazul y ella para tomarlo de la mano y besarlo como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Lo que más le dolio de todo aquello fue que el rubio no hizo el más mínimo intento por separarla sino que por el contrario la tomo de las caderas, ella solo dio media vuelta sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, su amiga descendio las últimas escaleras y ella la tomo de la mano para caminar hasta la parada del autobús, ahí no tenían nada más que hacer, ni siquiera esperaba a que Naruto la siguiera y lo confirmo cuando se dio cuenta de que el autobús venía por lo que se apresuraron a subir para que este emprendiera la marcha.

- ¿E-Estás bien Ino-chan? - miro a su amiga que le sonreía con calma así que solo le devolvio la sonrisa pero no estaba en lo absoluto bien y se odiaba por aquello porque ella siempre podía con todo pero no con aquello y odiaba sentirse de esa manera porque eso solo quería decir que estaba sintiendo algo por el ojiazul y no quería sentirlo... no debía sentirlo mejor dicho.

* * *

><p>- Basta Hotaru - la separo usando todo el autocontrol que poseía viendo como la que una vez había sido la mujer más importante en su vida lo miraba como si quisiera devorarlo por esa razón desvio la mirada, Sasuke ya no estaba, seguramente su amigo simplemente se había marchado para darle intimidad, busco en todas direcciones a la rubia, no estaba, maldijo por lo bajo, se suponía que tenía que llevarla a su casa - Me estoy quedando en un hotel, vamos - la rubia intento tomarlo de la mano y solamente se alejo negando con la cabeza para retroceder un poco, si pasaba un poco más a su lado se iba a olvidar de todo lo que esta le había hecho.<p>

- No, no me busques Hotaru... Shion y yo seremos esposos en cinco meses, alejate de mí y alejate de Deidara también, no me obligues a hacerte daño - ni siquiera sabía porque abogaba por su hermano pero una parte de él sabía que se lo debía, camino hasta su auto cuando sintio los brazos de Hotaru alrededor de su cintura, eso no debía pasar, ella le había hecho mucho daño, maldita sea, la separo con brusquedad de su cuerpo y la vio con los ojos vidriosos, siempre había odiado verla llorar y aún más ser él el causante de sus lágrimas.

- No te vayas Naru, volví solo por ti... solo tú me interesas... nunca deje de amarte - el tono de ella no dejaba lugar a dudas, él lo sabía, sin embargo, solo giro el cuerpo para mirarla con furia - No me vengas con eso cuando me destruiste, alejate de mí, contraere matrimonio con Shion así que mantente lejos - y dicho esto abordo el auto alejandose de allí con dirección al departamento de Ino, solo le importaba ella en esos momentos, ya después se encargaría de que la ojiverde se fuera pero esta vez para siempre de su vida.

* * *

><p>- ¿Esperabas qué te perdonara así como así? - limpio las lágrimas que resbalaron de sus ojos empapando sus mejillas girando el cuerpo observando a su prima Tenten que le sonreía ladinamente mientras estaba recargada sobre el auto en el que habían llegado, la miro de mala manera como queriendo que guardara silencio a pesar de que sabía que tenía razón - Me perdonara, yo lo amo y sé que él me ama a mí, solo tengo que quitar de mi camino a la estúpida de Shion y... un momento... ¿quién era la rubia de ojos azules?, ¿la viste? - pregunto Hotaru viendo a su prima castaña que asintió con la cabeza.<p>

- ¿A la qué llamaron Ino? - pregunto esta y ella asintió, quiza esa rubia de ojos azules era el nuevo juguete de su Naruto, si era así entonces ya sabía donde darle, le daría una visita sorpresa a la chica para dejar en claro las cosas cuanto antes porque había regresado por su amado rubio y no pensaba marcharse con las manos vacías en lo absoluto - Primero que nada necesito investigarla y darle una visita a Dei - Tenten negó con la cabeza ante sus palabras pero ella simplemente quería recuperar su vida, solo por aquello había regresado y no pensaba marcharse en lo absoluto.

* * *

><p>- ¿Naruto-kun sabe qué no te fuiste de viaje como le dijiste? - Shion volteo asustada viendo a Uchiha Itachi con una copa en la mano, el pelinegro la miraba con una leve sonrisa lo que provoco un enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas y el latir desbocado de su corazón, siempre había estado enamorada de él pero nunca se había atrevido a decirselo y eso era lo mejor porque una parte de ella si que amaba a Naruto pero no más que al pelinegro quien en esos momentos tomo asiento a su lado esperando su respuesta al parecer.<p>

- N-No, no lo sabe... necesitaba alejarme un poco de él así que por eso dije aquello - contesto y este solo la miro como entendiendo un poco su situación aunque no la sabía del todo - Considero que no debes mentirle en lo absoluto, contraeran matrimonio en cinco meses, es injusto que le mientas - abrio los ojos ante aquella respuesta puesto que no se la esperaba en lo absoluto, él no sabía nada y aún así hablaba aunque en parte no era su culpa que su prometido fuera un mentiroso, que la engañara y que siempre le dijera que no lo volería a hacer cuando lo hacía siempre de nuevo.

- Tengo mis razones para mentirle Uchiha-san - concluyo mientras miraba la hora en su reloj, lo mejor era volver a la casa donde se estaba hospedando, por suerte eran sus amigos de toda la vida así que estaba bien porque no le gustaba vivir con alguien de arrimada pero con ellos no habría problema alguno - Debes decirle, no es bueno mentirle a tu pareja - como él no sabía nada de nada por eso hablaba, eso la estaba matando lentamente por lo que solo se levanto dejando su copa en la barra ante la mirada del pelinegro que no entendía nada de nada al parecer y así estaba mejor porque no necesitaba la compasión de nadie.

- No sabes nada Itachi - paso de este con intenciones de marcharse pero antes de dar tres pasos la mano de este la sujeto por el antebrazo cortando su salida, se giro sorprendida, estaba demasiado cerca de su único sueño que no era capaz de hacer realidad por eso no dudo en tomarlo de la cobarta del traje que portaba para besarlo con suavidad sujetandolo de la nuca para que no se separara, para su suerte... él no lo hizo.

* * *

><p>Caminaban en silencio, Hinata necesitaba despejarse un poco y ella no iba a ser quien hablara para romper el silencio en el que estaban, miro el edificio del departamento que compartían, por primera vez le parecía demasiado lejano porque ninguna de las dos estaba bien y no querían llegar a la casa, el sonido de las llantas de un auto las hizo dar un respingo, frente a ellas estaba un camaro rojo, ya sabía de quien era pero no estaba para ser su juguete ese día, solo deseaba descansar un poco lejos del rubio que en ese momento bajo del vehículo con una mano acomodandose el cabello y con la otra despojandose de los lentes negros que portaba, se veía malditamente sexy y ella quería de verdad hundirse en un pozo por pensar eso de él.<p>

- Ino - se petrifico ante el tono de voz de este, sonaba amenazante pero al mismo tiempo calmado y eso le daba aún más miedo del que ya sentía - ¿Ino-chan? - suspiro ante el llamado de Hinata y solo le indico con la mirada que se iría con Naruto quien parecía impaciente - Nos vemos mañana Hinata - su amiga asintió para correr a su edificio mientras ella solo miraba al hombre que la tomo de la mano para atraerla hacía si sujetandola por la cintura, trato de soltarse pero este no se lo permitio al pasar una de sus manos por su nuca, sabía sus intenciones y quería separarse o al menos lo intento pero dejo de hacerlo cuando este junto sus labios en un suave beso.

Eso no estaba para nada bien, no lo estaba y ella lo sabía pero no se separo del beso sino que por el contrario se sujeto del abrigo que este usaba porque sentía que le estaba quitando absolutamente todo, se estaba llevando su alma sin siquiera querer detenerlo, antes de darse cuenta estaba contra el auto mientras él la tomaba de los muslos para alzarla haciendo que automáticamente enredara sus piernas en su cintura, eso se estaba saliendo de control pero no podía ni quería detenerlo, sabía que su historia no iba a terminar bien pero quería seguir... hasta que uno de los dos la terminara.

* * *

><p>- Hoy no Karin - dicho esto colgo para estacionarse frente al departamento de Hyuuga y del juguete de Naruto, seguía sin entender que estaba haciendo allí o mejor dicho si sabía solo que no quería bajarse del auto e ir a buscarla, dio un leve suspiro, él nunca pedía perdón a nadie, ni siquiera a su padre cuando había pasado su etapa de adolescente descarriado, no, en lo absoluto pero allí estaba cerrando la puerta para colocar la alarma de su vehículo, camino hasta la entrada notando que algunas chicas salían y lo veían como a una presa, odiaba esa clase de mujeres sin duda alguna.<p>

Miro el elevador y se detuvo, fuera de servicio pero aún más que eso, se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía donde vivía la ojiperla, eso no estaba bien para nada - ¿A quién busca? - giro el cuerpo mirando a una señora de la mano de un pequeño niño que tenía en las manos un oso de peluche, la mujer le sonrió en confianza - Hyuuga Hinata - señalo y esta sonrió, su sonrisa le dio un poco de miedo porque sabía que estaba pensando pero no dijo nada, no deseaba dar de que hablar si solo esa vez iría allí solo para solucionar los problemas con la chica.

- Piso cuatro, apartamento 26 - señalo ella y él hizo una leve reverencia agradeciendo mientras esta salía de allí, miro las escaleras y miro su reloj, era casi la una de la mañana, lo mejor era volver otro día, si, eso era lo mejor, dio media vuelta y choco con alguien provocando que esa persona se tambaleara, distinguio el aroma a lavanda lo que quería decir que era una mujer por lo que se apresuro a tomarla de la cintura evitando la caída, se sentía cómodo en aquel tipo de abrazo, como nunca antes lo había estado, quiza solo en brazos de ella... de su madre.

- L-Lo s-siento - se tenso de inmediato al escuchar el tono de voz de la ojiperla que al parecer no se había percatado de su prescencia, la solto con suavidad y esta alzo la mirada que hasta entonces tenía en el suelo, traía una bolsa de una tienda al parecer, hizo una leve reverencia antes de mirarlo y después lo hizo... sus hermosos ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, noto la decepción en ellos y algo dentro se removio al ver aquella mirada, había sido un reverendo estúpido al tratarla como lo había hecho por eso quería solucionarlo pero no sabía como.

- Permiso - y dicho esto paso de él, escucho los pasos en las escaleras, subía a prisa y él solo atino a seguirla impulsado por algo que no sabía que era, subio de prisa y la observo entrar a su departamento, llego al tiempo de detener la puerta antes de cerrarse, la Hyuuga lo miraba asombrada, noto que sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco, eso le gusto demasiado, entro a su departamento sin que ella se resistiese mucho, cerro la puerta y tomo aire, la ojiperla solo dejo la bolsa de compras en el suelo clavando la vista en el mismo, él no sabía que decir.

- ¿P-Podría irse? - pregunto ella en un susurro que gracias al silencio que reinaba fue capaz de escuchar, la tomo del antebrazo y antes de procesar lo que estaba haciendo simplemente la tomo del mentón y la beso con suavidad, era una atracción que no sentía ni siquiera por Karin pero la sentía y sabía que no debía sentirla porque besarla era incorrecto justo cuando iba a contraer matrimonio pero se sentía... correcto.

* * *

><p>Miro la casa de sus padres remodelada por completo, las paredes estaban completamente pintadas de un color crema, la sala tenía muebles nuevos, había una televisión plana en la misma, eso era demasiado para ella pero no podía quejarse porque el rubio ya le había explicado que durante los próximos tres meses iban a vivir allí, solo ellos dos - Hinata también tiene que vivir aquí - le señalo a Naruto quien la miro como si estuviera loca, este negó con la cabeza y ella solo encarno una ceja, no pensaba dejar a su amiga sola en el departamento con la renta que pagaban ambas.<p>

- No... esta es nuestra casa a partir de este momento, en cuanto salga del trabajo vendré aquí, iré por ti y vendremos aquí, tú amiga vivirá en el departamento que compartían, si te molesta la renta yo la pagare pero estaras a mi lado - sentencio este y ella solo desvio la mirada, se sentía como una de esas mujeres que trabajaban por dinero y odiaba sentirse de esa manera - ¿Por qué haces esto? Dices que solo soy un juguete, ¿entonces porqué estás haciendo todo esto? - le pregunto al rubio que la miro con una leve sonrisa mientras se acercaba hasta donde ella.

- Podría llevarme a cualquier mujer a la cama, incluso a la esposa del presidente del país o de cualquiera, lo he hecho tenlo por seguro pero tienes algo... algo que me impide hacerte mía en este preciso momento porque te hablo en serio que en este momento estaría entre tus piernas pero no es así y no quiero que sea así... quiero saborearte poco a poco Ino - cada bello de su piel se erizo ante aquellas palabras que salieron de esos labios, eran un poco por no decir demasiado dolorosas y subidas de tono pero en sus labios sonaban a verdad y se odiaba por aquello.

- Bien, sere tu juguete - susurro cuando este beso su mejilla al tiempo que acariciaba su cabello, una suave risa inundo sus sentidos, él se estaba riendo de aquello - Cariño... dejaras de ser mi juguete cuando yo lo diga aunque suene cruel pero por el momento no pensare en eso sino que simplemente disfrutare de ti - señalo este con una enorme sonrisa mientras pegaba su mejilla contra la de ella, se perdio en el aroma a dulce de fresa de sus labios, sabía que estaba mal porque él tenía una prometida, era de otra clase social pero no quería que dejara de mirarla con esa mirada de querer comersela.

- N-Naruto - lo llamo cuando las manos de este descendieron por su espalda, su fragancia se colo en sus fosas nasales y cerro un momento los ojos hasta que sintio sus manos en sus caderas, el rubio la pego a su cuerpo pasando la punta de su nariz por sus labios hasta juntarlos en un suave beso, no había pasión sino ternura en aquel acto, se sujeto de los bordes de su abrigo sintiendo las sensaciones abrumadoras, no estaba enamorada del rubio, no era atracción, era algo que se negaba a creer... ella no quería ser solamente su juguete, deseaba ser algo más del Namikaze y eso no estaba bien.

Naruto la pego por completo a su cuerpo explorando cada rincón de su cuerpo, con pasos torpes llegaron al sófa donde este la recosto con suavidad separandose para mirarla a los ojos mientras una leve sonrisa se expandía en sus labios - Por mucho que quiera terminar esto... mañana tienes turno así que vamos - este la cargo al estilo princesa para dirigirse a su habitación, se sentía tan bien, tan correcto, tan cálido pero no podía caer porque simple y sencillamente él no era para ella... no estaban destinados a estar juntos, la realidad la iba a golpear en cualquier momento y sabía que iba a doler, debía luchar contra todo pero era sencillamente que no deseaba hacerlo... se rendía a Naruto Namikaze.

* * *

><p>Era la primer mujer que lograba quitarle el sueño, acaricio su mejilla con suavidad, Yamanaka Ino había logrado lo que cualquier mujer, él jamás admiraba a nadie pero allí estaba, admirando su belleza, solo era cuestión de comprarle ropa bonita y eso haría durante los siguientes días, beso su frente con suavidad, se estaba dando cuenta de que no estaba jugando con ella así que lo mejor era colocar una barrera cuando antes, el sonido de su celular llamo su atención, miro el número de Hotaru... no lo había cambiado, un mensaje de ella.<p>

Sonrió al leerlo, el incentivo para colocar la barrera estaba allí y como él era un jugador no pensaba desperdiciarlo, tenía que jugar con la persona que lo había herido como nadie y tenía que jugar con su juguete así que el verdadero juego comenzaba allí.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	8. Capítulo VIII

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
><strong>

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Quieres Jugar Conmigo?<strong>

**Capítulo VIII  
><strong>

El sonido de la alarma la hizo removerse en la cama, gimio al estrellar su cabeza contra la cabecera de la misma, era medio torpe cuando no dormía demasiado y durante esa noche no había dormido muy bien si debía ser sincera - Tienes que ir a trabajar, un auto esperando por ti, tengo asuntos que atender, cuando te llame contesta a la primera vez - miro a Naruto con una ceja encarnada, parecía demasiado... frío, todo lo diferente a la noche que habían compartido, al parecer la burbuja se había roto de nuevo y algo le decía que iba a durar en reestablecerse pero quiza era lo mejor.

- S-Si - contesto mientras se sentaba en la cama, él ya estaba al parecer bañado y usaba un caro traje negro, noto más allá un regalo en un sófa de la habitación con un moño rosa, al parecer era para una mujer, un leve pinchazo se sintio en su corazón pero se obligo a no pensar en ello - Desayuna antes de marcharte, nos vemos - y ella pensó que se iba a ir cuanto antes pero fue todo lo contrario cuando este se detuvo delante de ella y la tomo del mentón con fuerza, se sentía un poco mareada por el olor de su colonia y por el acercamiento de este.

Sus labios se juntaron en un beso que de tierno no tenía nada, no se comparaba a los que habían compartido durante la noche sino que por el contrario era completamente diferente, el rubio mordio su labio con fuerza para que abriera la boca como autoreflejo, pensó que iría con calma pero fue inesperado que este la tomara con fuerza de los cabellos para recorrer centímetro a centímetro su boca, se separo de ella y la solto con brusquedad para salir de allí no sin antes tomar su maletín y el regalo, sus ojos se hicieron acuosos y solo se mordio el labio para no llorar, debía darse prisa en ir a trabajar sino quería recibir un regaño de parte de su jefe.

* * *

><p>Una sonrisa se instalo en sus labios mientras salía del elevador, había besado a Hinata, claro que se sentía culpable por ella y por Karin pero simplemente el verla sonrojada ante su prescencia había desatado algo que lo había movido para hacer algo como lo que había hecho, no se arrepentía, al menos no del todo, una parte de él había deseado dormir en su casa, en su cama pero sin intimar por supuesto, sino solo verla allí durmiendo tranquilamente a su lado pero no estaba en sus planes darle razones a su prometida como para que armara una escena de celos o un escándolo como tenía el modo de hacerlos.<p>

- Buen día Uchiha-san - saludo su secretaria con una reverencia y él solo inclino la cabeza pasando de largo para entrar a su oficina cuando el sonido de su celular lo hizo detener sus pasos, ¿quién demonios le hablaba a esa hora de la mañana?, miro el identificador de llamadas, era el dobe, no entendía porque le llamaba si a esa hora ya debía de estar en su oficina - Llegare tarde, tengo una cita con Hotaru, encargate de la reunión de hoy - y ni siquiera le dio tiempo a maldecirlo o como mínimo gritarle porque este colgó, ya se las iba a cobrar y no de una buena manera.

Cerro la puerta cuando el sonido de su celular volvio a llamar su atención, miro el número de Karin, no entendía como siempre lo molestaba antes de ir al trabajo con que no la dejara sola, que era innecesario que trabajara y cosas como esas pero es que no podía ser como ella quien era una modelo conocida en revistas de quien sabe que porque él si tenía que trabajar, es decir, pagar cuentas no era solo sentarse y ya, en lo absoluto, tomo aire porque algo le decía que esa discusión sería considerablemente larga así que lo mejor era un buen café en esos momentos.

- ¡En este mismo momento voy donde tu amante ojiperla! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a besarla cuándo estas conmigo?! - y dicho esto colgó y él se quedo sin aire, no sabía como se había enterado pero lo mejor era ir donde Hinata porque de algo estaba seguro ella no iba a salir bien librada de la ira de la pelirroja, más tarde investigaría quien había sido el causante de que sus prometida se enterara aunque ya se daba una idea y un golpe estaba en su lista para esa persona sin duda alguna.

* * *

><p>El sonido del elevador llamo su atención por lo que bajo con una sonrisa enorme, se sentía feliz, libre, segura, hace tanto tiempo que no tenía esa opresión de la buena en el pecho, el sonido de unos tacones llamaron su atención, giro el cuerpo lo suficiente como para sentir una bofetada que la derribo al suelo al estar desequilibrada por lo que estaba cargando, gritos ahogados de las enfermeras y algunas de sus colegas que pasaban por allí, alzo la mirada observando a la prometida del Uchiha, al parecer ella quiza solo quiza se había enterado de lo que había pasado, la pregunta era ¿cómo?.<p>

Su mejilla derecha dolía demasiado, sentía el escozor en la misma - ¡Eres una ofrecida! - y antes de darse cuenta esta se lanzo sobre ella sujetandola del cabello, en su desesperación la golpeo con la rodilla en el abdomen para apartarla pero esta le araño el cuello con sus enormes uñas, sintio demasiado dolor por lo que no evito gritar, apostaba a que esa herida estaba sangrando, la jalo del cabello para intentar apartarla pero esta le dio otra bofetada mientras tomaba su cabeza para comenzar a golpearla contra el suelo.

El aire no llegaba del todo a sus pulmones por lo que intento apartarla al igual que algunas de sus compañeras pero la pelirroja se defendía con uñas y dientes al parecer estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de peleas - ¡Hey! - el sonido de la voz de Ino llego a sus oídos en medio de todo el griterío de los pacientes, enfermeras y doctores o doctoras que trataban de parar la masacre y es que no podía defenderse del todo porque no deseaba que el azabache se la agarrara con ella, el peso de la pelirroja fue quitado de su cuerpo, su visión estaba medio borrosa pero eso si que le permitio ver como su amiga le propinaba una bofetada a la pelirroja que cayo al suelo por el impacto.

- ¡Hey! - los gritos de alguien más mientras ella intentaba levantarse pero estaba demasiado adolorida de algunas partes de su cuerpo por lo que cayo en brazos de una de sus compañeras.

* * *

><p>- ¡Yamanaka! - giro el cuerpo mirando a Naruto que venía al lado de Sasuke quien corrio primero donde la pelirroja, bien, quiza se le había pasado un poco la mano al golpearla pero ella había dejado a Hinata peor pero eso era algo que de momento estaba un poco en segundo plano porque aún estaba medio aturdida porque este la llamara por su apellido cuando siempre le decía por su nombre, es más, parecía demasiado enojado, este se detuvo delante de ella jalandola con demasiada fuerza mientras la abofeteaba delante de todo el mundo.<p>

Lo miro con los ojos abiertos una vez sintio el fuerte dolor en su mejilla izquierda, la fuerza había sido demasiada que sentía un leve hilillo de sangre en sus labios, ¿qué pasaba con él?, su visión enfoco a la mujer de la noche anterior quien solo sonreía al ver el golpe que este le había propinado - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpearla idiota?! - la voz de Deidara llego a sus oídos y se sintio un poco más tranquilo, gritos de algunas de las enfermeras llamaron su atención, al parecer Hinata se había desmayado y ella tenía que estar con ella.

Sin embargo, no pensaba que los hermanos en vez de matarse con la mirada se tomaran con fuerza de la camisa - ¡Basta! - el grito del presidente del hospital se escucho en todo el pasillo, ahora si que iban a morir lentamente todos, ladeo la cabeza viendo como Deidara empujaba a Naruto para tomarla de la cintura pegandola a su cuerpo tratando de confortarla por lo recién sucedido aunque ella sentía que el golpe no era en sí su dolor sino saber que este estaba con otra mujer y que era con alguien de su misma clase, ni siquiera sabía porque sentía unas tremendas ganas de llorar.

- Alejate de ella ahora, ¡ella viene conmigo! - Naruto intento pasar de su hermano que estaba listo para golpearlo pero alguien le dio una patada, se sorprendio cuando vio a su paciente pequeño detrás de este apretando los puños mirandolo con verdadera odio - ¡No se acerque a mi doctora bonita! - le grito este mientras corría donde ella apartando al ojiazul de su cuerpo para abrazarse a su cintura temblando de miedo, miro a Minato que estaba con la boca abierta porque era la primera vez que hablaba, al menos con alguien que no fuera ella.

- ¡Hinata-san! - la paciente de su amiga, la pequeña niña Hikari corrio empujando a la gente para ir donde ella, sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban vidriosos, todo el mundo estaba absorto porque dos niños eran los más preocupados por ellas que los adultos y porque esos niños tenían historiales de nunca hablar y ahí estaban con ellas hablando y llorando... eso sin duda alguna ablando un poco el corazón de todos los presentes o al menos el de ella y apostaba que si Hinata hubiera estado despierta en esos momentos estaría llorando en brazos de la pequeña pelirroja.

* * *

><p>Dio un profundo suspiro, si, quiza se le había ido la mano con la rubia pero estaba enojado porque había montando una escena como aquella en el hospital además de que había atacado a Karin quien aunque no le caía demasiado bien era la prometida de Sasuke, de su mejor amigo, de su hermano en pocas palabras, miro a Hotaru que estaba sentada sobre sus piernas mientras le acariciaba el cabello con calma, el azabache estaba en una habitación con su prometida atendiendo sus heridas mientras que la ojiperla estaba siendo atendida por la rubia en la habitación de en frente, justo en frente de donde él se encontraba sentado.<p>

Los dos pequeños niños estaban delante de él hacía la izquierda en las bancas, la niña estaba escondida en el pecho del pequeño castaño que lo había golpeado con el pie, el niño tenía agallas como para haber hecho algo como aquello, además en esos momentos lo estaba mirando como si lo quisiera tres metros bajo tierra, lo que le causaba un poco de gracia pero al mismo tiempo curiosidad, la puerta se abrio e Ino salio con un aire cansado además de tener una vendoleta en el labio del lado izquierda que era donde la había golpeado.

El niño al verla movio con suavidad a la pelirroja para tomarla de la mano y correr donde ella, la abrazo con fuerza mientras temblaba ligeramente y la niña solo lloraba, sus sollozos se escuchaban en todo el pasillo - Ella esta bien Hikari-chan, puedes pasar a verla - le dijo esta en un tono suave y la niña asintió corriendo hacía la habitación para cerrar la puerta en silencio o al menos tratando de hacer lo posible, miro a la rubia que se acuclillo para acariciar los cabellos del pequeño niño ojiverde que solo hipaba agarrandose con más fuerza hacía su cintura, como si en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer Ino.

Ella aún no lo notaba por lo que solo se quedo allí observando - C-Creí que... p-papá... m-mamá... e-ellos... - Ino negó con la cabeza mientras separaba con cuidado al niño y limpiaba sus lágrimas - No me separare de ti Suguru-kun, no lo haré, tus padres peleaban y terminaron mal... el hombre que viste se llama Naruto y es... importante así que no puedes golpearlo aunque se lo merezca, escucha pequeño estare siempre para ti, porque pienso llevarte a vivir conmigo, solo necesito hacer algunos documentos, hablar con algunas personas y entonces seras mi hijo... ¿te parece? - le pregunto al pequeño niño llamado Suguru que asintió efusivamente para abrazarse con más fuerza a ella.

Eso si que era algo nuevo puesto que no esperaba que esta quisiera adoptar a un niño... quiza como pago no le vendría mal ayudarla con ello aunque primero tenía que encargarse de Hotaru y más valía que fuera rápido al menos ese día porque estaba a punto de salir contra Ino y golpearla.

* * *

><p>- ¡No me grites! - le grito Karin mientras algunas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, él solo solto un enorme suspiro, no entendía porque era tan complicado llevar la fiesta en paz con su prometida, tenía el labio ligeramente abierto, un corte leve en la ceja derecha, un arañazo en la mejilla derecha que estaba cubierto por una vendoleta, al parecer el juguete de Naruto si tenía con que defenderse por eso lo mejor era no hacerla enojar, ahora que lo pensaba bien era la única mujer que se ensuciaba las manos por así decirlo para defender lo que de verdad le importaba.<p>

- Lo siento, sin embargo, no debiste venir al hospital de mi tío y agredir a una de sus doctoras o mejor dicho a dos de ellas - le setencio firmemente viendo como ella solo lo miraba indignada y ya sabía por donde iba el asunto - ¡Tú besaste a alguien más! - le grito y él solo la miro con tranquilidad, si Karin sospechaba que eran verdad esas fotos sabía que no iba a descansar hasta acabar con la Hyuuga por lo que solo encarno una ceja mientras negaba con la cabeza ante la mirada incrédula de ella, así debían ser las cosas, lo mejor era dejar de lado a la ojiperla y concentrarse solo en su prometida.

- Sabaku regreso, es obvio que hara cualquier cosa para separarnos, lo dejaste ganar en esta partida Karin - aseguro con frialdad viendo como ella abría los ojos sorprendida por aquella declaración mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hasta donde él para abrazarlo con fuerza mientras negaba con la cabeza, odiaba que ella se sintiera culpable pero era lo mejor para todos porque si decía que si había sucedido su prometida iba a armar demasiados escándalos y eso no estaba en sus planes, quería evitar a toda costa que su padre se enterara de su desliz porque no necesitaba que le dijera que era una vergüenza para la familia.

- Lo siento tanto Sasuke, los celos me... - no la dejo justificarse al besarla con suavidad en los labios, eso era lo mejor en definitiva por muy cruel que sonara - Deberas disculparte con las dos doctoras, de Sabaku me encargo yo - sentencio y ella asintió con efusividad, al menos a ella la tenía controlada, la puerta se abrio y el objeto de sus deseos aparecio, el pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina miro a Karin con una enorme sonrisa pero su novio camino donde él y lo abofeteo de lleno, una sonrisa de altanería se instalo en sus labios.

- ¡No te quiero ver, entiende de una maldita vez que no te amo y no lo hare! ¡Dejame ser feliz maldito monstruo! - le grito ella intentando golpearlo de nuevo pero justo en ese momento alguien detuvo su mano, no, no era Gaara, era alguien que estaba detrás de este pero que aún así había sido capaz de detener el golpe de su prometida, abrio los ojos sorprendido al ver que era Hinata que tenía la vista en la pelirroja quien intento soltarse pero la Hyuuga apreto más su agarre, pensaba intervenir pero la mirada que le mando esta lo hizo detenerse.

Era la primera vez que la veía de esa manera, así se parecía demasiado al juguete del dobe - No se atreva a terminar esa frase que aquí el único monstruo es usted, entre ese señor y yo no sucedio nada, absolutamente nada así que la próxima vez que venga a atacarme no dudare en ensuciarme las manos con porquería como usted, andando Sabaku - solto con furia la mano de su prometida mientras él se quedaba allí, temblando porque nunca había imaginado que ella tuviera una faceta como aquella, el sonido de la puerta lo hizo volver a la realidad de inmediato.

- ¡Sasuke! - el abrazo de Karin lo hizo darse cuenta que esa faceta de Hinata... le había encantado demasiado.

* * *

><p>- Cálmate - susurro el rubio mientras ella intentaba soltarse de su agarre, era la persona a la que menos deseaba ver en esos momentos, estaba demasiado enojada con él así que hasta que su enojo se terminara entonces quiza aceptaría verlo o siquiera escucharlo - Alejate - le siseo y este por el contrario la apreto más contra su cuerpo, como último recurso le piso el pie y comenzo a correr alejandose de este, estaban en un pasillo solitario así que nadie iba a poder ayudarle, Suguru estaba en su habitación descansando después de tomar sus medicinas correspondientes.<p>

Giro a la derecha cuando sintio de nueva cuenta las manos de Naruto sosteniendola por la cintura, se removio como gusano pero este solo la volteo para hacerla entrar a una habitación y encerrarla en la misma, trato de soltarse pero este de inmediato la estrello contra la pared alzandola por las piernas, contra todo su control termino enredandolas en su cintura porque de lo contrario iba a terminar en el suelo y no deseaba aquello, aparto la mirada de este desviando la cabeza hacía la ventana y este la tomo del mentón para que lo mirara, lucho por no hacerlo pero clavo sus uñas para que así fuera.

Lo miro y antes de que este dijera algo o ella lo mandara muy lejos junto sus labios, en un suave beso, como los que habían compartido en la noche, era demasiado confuso para ella algo como aquello, no podía estar adivinando lo que pensaba y lo que menos necesitaba era que se hiciera ideas equivocadas porque no deseaba salir lastimada, este mordio ligeramente su labio haciendola suspirar al tiempo que se separo para descender por su cuello con besos calmados, gimio al sentir su lengua en el pulso de su cuello, los dientes de él la hicieron sostenerse de sus hombros con fuerza, el maldito lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

- N-Naruto - lo llamo pero este solo se separo de su cuello y la miro con una leve sonrisa - Prometo ayudarte a adoptar al niño... es una recompensa - murmuro este y ella lo miro mientras una sonrisa se instalaba en sus labios... cuando quería odiarlo hacía algo como aquello, si seguía así dudaba que fuera a odiarlo en verdad.

* * *

><p><strong>Na**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	9. Capítulo IX

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
><strong>

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Quieres Jugar Conmigo?<strong>

**Capítulo IX  
><strong>

- S-Supongo que te debo una discu... - no dejo que el pelirrojo terminara aquella frase porque su mano se impacto en su mejilla derecha mientras trataba de calmarse, estaba completamente furiosa, seguía sin entender en ese momento como es que había terminado en una pelea en la que ella no tenía nada que ver, claro que había correspondido al beso porque era lo que había deseado con todo su ser pero ahora que sabía que el de ojos aguamarina había tenido algo que ver simplemente quería verlo tres metros bajo tierra por haber hecho algo como aquello.

- No tengo ni la más mínima idea de que sucedio entre Uchiha y tú pero de algo si estoy segura, intenta de nuevo meterme en sus asuntos y creéme que mi mano en tu mejilla en forma de bofetada será lo mínimo por lo que debas preocuparte Sabaku - sentencio dando media vuelta con la cabeza en alto, estaba cansada de ser siempre la pisoteada solo por ser de nivel inferior, eso era demasiado para ella, no iba a poder más con aquello, era demasiado estresante que todo el mundo pensará que solo por se de clase baja podían ser tratadas como si nada.

Giro el pasillo observando que de la habitación 336 salía el azabache de la mano de la pelirroja, sus miradas se encontraron y ella solo se la sostuvo, no tenía porque bajarla, eran personas iguales sin importar que, le daba lo mismo que este fuera alguien importante para ella porque lo era pero no pensaba dejar que la tratara como un juguete, el Uchiha solo dejo de mirarla para caminar por el pasillo de la mano de su prometida, ella le iba a enseñar que no podía jugar con las personas y se lo iba a demostrar no de una manera linda e iba en serio.

* * *

><p>Camino por el pasillo leyendo algunos documentos para adopción, pero entonces se detuvo al leer un pequeño apartado de aquellas hojas, eso debía ser una broma de muy mal gusto, para adoptar a un niño que tenía problemas con referencia hacía historiales crueles por decirlo de una manera se necesitaba que la parte interesada fuera una pareja comprometida en alas de ser marido y mujer, ella no estaba comprometida con nadie, mucho menos tenía pretendientes y apostaba a que se intentaba mentir iba a terminar de mal en peor.<p>

Dio un profundo suspiro, quiza si debía aceptar la ayuda del rubio porque en verdad deseaba que aquel niño formara parte de su vida, lo necesitaba o mejor dicho ambos lo necesitaban, el pequeño Suguru necesitaba una familia, ella solo quería salvarlo, deseaba ver una sonrisa sincera en sus labios y si eso significaba que tenía que ir a pedirle ayuda a Naruto pues lo iba a hacer porque era una causa buena, se acomodo los lentes con cuidado para seguir caminando cuando diviso a Deidara esperando al parecer un elevador.

Deseaba hablar con él y explicarle algunas cosas pero sentía miedo, sin embargo, sus pasos se dirigieron hacía donde este se encontraba, se detuvo a su lado sin llamar del todo su atención pero de inmediato este giro la cabeza para verla con una leve sonrisa - Sobre lo recientemente sucedido quiero pedirte una disculpa... Naruto es complicado - aclaro ella con un tono no tan seguro como hubiera deseado, el ojiazul ladeo la cabeza en señal de negación más no dijo nada y eso era precisamente lo que la estaba molestando en esos momentos, sentir que él la odiaba.

- Él es algo más que complicado y ambos lo sabemos así que no te atrevas a tratar de encubrir que te alzo la mano, ¿luego que será? - pregunto este con molestia y ella bajo la mirada un poco, claro que se lo había preguntado por supuesto que a él no pero ella si que se lo había cuestionado, solo que había un pequeño detalle no podía quejarse por los tratos puesto que ella misma se lo había buscado al aceptar aquel contrato, entonces no era culpa de nadie o al menos entonces sería solo suya y de nadie más, así serían las cosas.

- ¿Por qué odias a tu hermano? - pregunto de la nada cambiando el tema un poco, Deidara la miro fijamente pero en sus ojos no había un poco de calma como siempre si no una furia tremenda hacía su hermano o hacía alguien más, pensaba que le iba a decir tres verdades pero fue todo diferente cuando este la tomo de la mano para abrazarla con suavidad, ella solo se dejo hacer, no podía decirle que no a un abrazo de parte de este o mejor dicho no podía negarle una muestra de afecto al rubio que en ese momento la estaba apretando como si en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer.

* * *

><p>Se removio en la cama cuidando el no despertar a la otra persona que dormía a su lado, si alguien se llegaba a enterar la furia de Naruto sería lo mínimo que iba a tener, el odio de su pequeño hermano lo iba a recibir multiplicado por cualquier número porque después de todo Sasuke siempre había visto al Namikaze menor más como un hermano que a él mismo, aunque bueno eso por el momento no le preocupaba del todo o quería decirse a sí mismo que no tenía porque preocuparle solo para ligerar un poco la culpa que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.<p>

Miro a Shion dormir placidamente, no recordaba cuantos de esos encuentros sexuales habían tenido, le daba un poco lo mismo porque después de todo había sido ella misma quien se había ofrecido en bandeja de plata así que en sí no era toda su culpa, la vio removerse un poco cuando se bajo de la cama, había aprendido que a ella no le gustaba demasiado quedarse sola en la cama después del acto íntimo pero es que él era un hombre de negocios demasiado ocupado por varias razones, quiza la principal era no ser descubierto teniendo un encuentro sexual con la prometida de su primo.

- ¿A dónde vas Itachi? - y para su mala suerte era que la ojilila siempre parecía tener un sexto sentido como para saber cuando se iba y él a su manera maldecía aquello - Tengo que trabajar Shion - sentencio mientras comenzaba a medio acomodarse la ropa, escucho una baja maldición lo que solo lo hizo sonreir un poco pero no lo suficiente cuando su celular empezo a sonar llamando su atención, se apresuro a correr donde este, miro el número de su hermano, por lo general él no llamaba por no decir que nunca, si hasta pensaba que no tenía su número.

- ¡Sasuke! - saludo efusivo porque le encantaba que su hermano fuera exactamente eso, su hermano, porque nunca lo demostraba, él sabía muy bien porque no lo quería pero no era su culpa del todo aunque así estaban bien las cosas - ¿Por qué no le dices a Shion que se levante de tú cama para qué reciba a Naruto que en este momento esta subiendo en el elevador? - sintio que su corazón se detenía ante aquella pregunta, las palabras no salían de sus labios, solo atino a voltear el cuerpo para ver a la ojilila que lo veía como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

El sonido de que él había colgado lo hizo reaccionar - Shion ahora mismo aquí viene Na... - no termino cuando alguien pateo la puerta provocando que esta se abriera sin alguna resistencia, se apresuro a mirar al frente tratando de colocarse la camisa cuando supo que nadie los iba a salvar de la ira del Namikaze menor quien en ese momento parecía querer matar a alguien - N-Naru - el murmullo de la rubia hizo sonreir al rubio ojiazul que solo se cruzo de brazos esperando una respuesta o algo que él sabía nunca les iba a perdonar.

* * *

><p>Miro su reloj y la dirección que le había dado Naruto, la había hecho salir de su trabajo hace media hora con una llamada corta y certera, una dirección y un no tardes, parecía un hotel de lujo, miles de pensamientos pervertidos y crueles acudieron a su mente pero se apresuro a entrar puesto que lo que menos deseaba era verlo enojado a él, las puertas de cristal fueron abiertas por un hombre vestido de negro que le sonrió - ¿Yamanaka-sama? - pregunto este y ella asintió, este solo le indico con la mano que pasara primero y así lo hizo.<p>

- Por aquí por favor - la condujo a lo que parecía ser un elevador, ella no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos, quiza a Naruto de verdad se le habían volado los cables como para arrastrarla a un hotel a hacer quien sabe que cosas, abordo el elevador y el hombre tan solo apreto un piso - Baje en ese piso y vera al señor Namikaze, suerte - y dicho esto noto que algunas personas por no decir muchas bajaban del elevador con unas tremendas ganas de querer salir corriendo de allí y eso no le daba buena espina.

Las puertas se cerraron y ella se mordio el labio nerviosa, no sabía lo que le podía esperar en ese piso, quiza era momento de que el rubio le cobrara el favor que era relacionado con la adopción del pequeño niño o quiza era que le iba a hacer el amor o como el decía tener sexo, si ya decía ella que era un mendijo insensible, antes de darse cuenta las puertas se abrieron, bajo de inmediato antes de que este empezara de nuevo su camino porque le tenía miedo a esas cosas, busco con la mirada al rubio y entonces lo vio recargado en el marco de una de las habitaciones pero dando la espalda, al parecer estaba hablando con alguien.

Con pasos calmados se acerco hasta donde este se encontraba y entonces abrio los ojos al ver a su prometida en la cama tratando de cubrir su desnudez o al menos eso parecía, más al frente de pie estaba aquel chico que la había ayudado el día que el rubio la había llevado a su mansión, Uchiha Itachi - Ahora el espectáculo puede empezar - alzo la cabeza mirando a Naruto que le sonreía a la ojilila quien tenía los ojos llorosos, eso le estaba dando miedo y quiza no era para nada bien, solo quedaba esperar.

* * *

><p>De verdad se estaba conteniendo como para no golpear a Shion o a el hermano de su mejor amigo, miro a Ino que solo estaba a su lado apretando el bolso que cargaba fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba usando, no, no estaba usando aquellos pantalones de mezclilla con los que la había conocido sino que usaba una falda que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas pero que aún así hacía notar sus perfectas piernas torneadas y ese trasero que con todo el respeto él admiraba aunque ella no estuviera enterada de aquello.<p>

Usaba una blusa de oficina pero pegada a su cuerpo, arremangada un poco más arriba de los codos con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, su cabello estaba atado en un moño y usaba unos zapatos normales, bajos pero que la hacían sentir algo más provocativa, volvio la vista al frente viendo como Shion se levantaba con instintos asesinos al ver a Ino - ¡Eres un maldito! ¡Me engañas con ella! - se lanzo a golpearlo aún sosteniendo con una mano la sábana que cubría su cuerpo, de inmediato la sostuvo con fuerza para empujarla hacía el suelo sin ningún tipo de consideración.

Itachi se quedo quieto aunque si que vio la mueca que hizo al ver como la tiraba al suelo - Mira que eres desvergonzada Shion... tú te acostaste con Itachi cuando me dijiste que te ibas de viaje para estar lista para nuestra boda, Ino es solo un juguete, uno de mis conocidos juguetes, a mí no me afectaba acostarme con ella dos veces ni siquiera a ti te hubiera afectado pero si que me afecta que estes enredada en las mismas sábanas que él... ¿con qué cara me dices que te engaño?, solo lo dire una vez... con la rubia no he pasado de un solo beso - sentencio con voz firme mirando como ella solo alzaba la mirada para verlo derramando unas lágrimas que le daban lo mismo en ese momento.

- Mientes - siseo ella y él solo se encogio de hombros, si, sabía que estaba mintiendo pero mientras ella no lo supiera todo estaba bien así que no había problema - Hubiera pasado por alto un desliz tuyo con cualquier persona Shion pero sucede que esto jamás te lo voy a perdonar, nuestro compromiso queda cancelado y por favor que no se te ocurra suplicar, odiaría tener que acabar con toda tu familia cariño y tú, Dios Itachi, a mi sinceramentre me da lo mismo que te hayas acostado con ella pero a Sasuke no y ese... sera tu castigo - tomo la mano de Ino dando media vuelta para caminar con rumbo hacía el elevador.

Escucho sollozos pero le dio lo mismo, con él nadie jugaba y el que lo intentaba terminaba tres metros bajo tierra aunque con Shion había sido un poco bueno pero eso no la iba a salvar del escándalo público, solo iba a tener que tener cuidado con que los amigos del otro día de Ino no se enteraran nada de aquello pero igual iba a destruir la imágen de su adorada prometida.

* * *

><p>El aire hizo contacto con su piel logrando que se estremeciera un poco cuando noto a periodistas rodeandolos, Naruto de inmediato la pego contra su pecho antes de que las cámaras hicieran su trabajo - ¡¿Es verdad qué su compromiso ha terminado?! ¡Comparta las razones por favor! - ella no entendía nada de nada, solo sintio unas manos bajando hasta su cadera y algo siendo colocado sobre su cabeza por lo que solo sintio el aroma del rubio colandose en cada poro de su ser y no más, eso no estaba bien, algo le decía que eso era el principio de sus problemas.<p>

Sintio que la mano de Naruto se colaba en un lado del saco que estaba cubriéndola para después escuchar calma - Son las fotos de su adulterio con Uchiha Itachi - contesto este con calma, dieron varios pasos y se hizo el silencio aunque escucho muchas cosas moverse, de pronto sintio un lugar donde tomar asiento por lo que se hizo a un lado para que este tomara asiento, la puerta fue cerrada y ella tomo un poco de aire mientras el saco le era quitado de la cabeza, miro al rubio que estaba como si nada a pesar de haber prescenciado que su prometida estuviera con otro en la cama o al menos eso decía este.

- A casa - indico y el auto empezo a acelerar mientras ella solo trataba de calmarse, trato de calcular la hora pero se dio por vencida con ello además de que antes de salir su jefe Minato le había dicho que podía irse a casa y regresar más tarde, suponía que era porque había visto su abrazo con Deidara de lo contrario ya se imaginaba como es que no hubiera podido salir de su turno - ¿E-Estás bien? - pregunto llamando la atención del rubio que ladeo la cabeza para verla con una cara que claramente decía "no si eres idiota o te haces" lo cual si que la incomodo demasiado.

- ¿Por qué habría de estar mal? Es un engaño, me alegra que me entere de su engaño antes de contraer matrimonio con ella, detesto a las arpías como Shion, además ahora podre terminar con su familia así que me hizo un bien - contesto este mientras se acomodaba en el asiento, paso una mano por su cuello ladeando la cabeza hacía la ventana y ella solo dio un suspiro, era demasiado la situación para ella por lo que prefirio callar, era mejor no inmiscuirse en el asunto.

* * *

><p>Miro su reloj, desde donde estaban iban a tardar como mínimo una hora en llegar a la mansión, iba a ir por sus cosas para quedarse un tiempo con Ino, necesitaba mantenerse alejado de su familia un tiempo, condujo una de sus manos hacía las de Ino para indicarle que se despojara del bolso con un ademán, así lo hizo la rubia, el vidrio los cubría de los ojos de su conductor aunque en cualquier situación le hubiera dado lo mismo, la tomo de las caderas obligandola a sentarse sobre sus piernas, ella se sonrojo porque al parecer era demasiado descarado pero para él era normal así que le daba lo mismo.<p>

La sintio sujetarse de sus hombros con poca fuerza mientras una de sus manos pasaba por su cintura rodeando la misma, se inclino lo suficiente como para rozar su nariz con la de ella, beso sus labios con suavidad disfrutando de las sensaciones que sentía con ese simple beso, era demasiado intenso por decirlo de esa manera, se centro en sus labios separandose solo para tomar un poco de aire y se pego a su cuello dejando un suave beso en el mismo viendola estremecerse, aquello le gusto demasiado, no era la primera vez que estaba con una virgen pero con seguridad podía decir que era la primera vez que sin siquiera tocar a la mujer frente a él se sentía demasiado... bien.

Descendio sus manos por su camisa desabotonandola un poco, le encantaría tomarla allí mismo pero no quería verla derramar lágrimas por lo que solo sería algo rápido, beso sus labios mientras apartaba su camisa con un movimiento rápido viendo como ella trataba de cubrirse - Hey, tranquila, no te ocultes... eres hermosa - aseguro con la voz levemente ronca mientras ella solo se sujetaba de sus hombros con fuerza mientras él desabrochaba su sostén, admiro su hermoso cuerpo, es que era demasiado hermosa que lo que menos necesitaba era que ella se sintiera incómoda.

Inclino un poco la cabeza para besar sus pechos, la noto morderse el labio y eso lo hizo sonreir demasiado, Ino termino acomodada en su hombro cuando dejo de jugar un poco con ella, sus pechos subían y bajaban debido a la exitación del momento lo que le encanto demasiado - Tranquila - susurro besando su mejilla, ansiaba disfrutar del cuerpo de Ino y ahora lo haría libremente porque no tenía a nadie que lastimar por lo que estaba bien entonces, beso sus cabellos mientras comenzaba a acomodar su ropa notando que ella acomodaba su mentón en el hueco de su cuello respirando pausadamente.

Le encantaba demasiado Yamanaka Ino y no sabía si eso era malo o bueno por lo que primera vez él... tenía miedo.

* * *

><p><strong>Na**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**


	10. Capítulo X

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
><strong>

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Quieres Jugar Conmigo?<strong>

**Capítulo X  
><strong>

Miro la hora en su reloj dandose cuenta de que eran las nueve de la mañana, había ido a dejar a Ino a la casa durante la tarde de ayer además de que había hablado con su padre pidiendole el favor de que le dejara el resto de la tarde libre hasta su turno de nueva cuenta, para su sorpresa su padre había aceptado sin colocar peros así que estaba bien excepto por el pequeño detalle de que en ese preciso momento estaba en la cama de Hotaru semidesnudo con ella desnuda solo cubierta por las sábanas blancas de su cama.

La sintio removerse y sonrió un poco, en su tiempo había amado a esa mujer como nunca, la había amado tanto que dolía haberla visto con alguien más en su cama en diferentes ocasiones, la había amado tanto como para incluso perdonarle lo que le había hecho a su hermano y lo que había hecho con el mismo, aún más el haber lastimado a uno de sus juguetes que salio demasiado caro para toda su familia, debía de odiarla pero allí estaba simplemente viendo como estaba recostada sobre la cama con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

¡Dios! Es que simplemente podía acabar con ella en ese momento, no matarla pero como mínimo regresarle un poco del dolo que él mismo había vivido pero sus manos tenían otros planes cuando con calma simplemente acariciaron su espalda, grabando el momento de una suave risa, disfrutando su piel, Ino estaba en esos momentos en el hospital así que por ella no se preocupaba en lo absoluto, estaba todo bien aunque estaba ideando la manera de acabar con Hotaru - Si sigues así no prometo no cansarte - susurro la mujer que más había amado causandole una ligera sonrisa además de una sacudida en su pecho.

- Hazlo - susurro provocadoramente en su oído viendo como ella asentía para dar vuelta sobre la cama y sonreirle coquetamente... el juego volvía a empezar.

* * *

><p>- Hyuuga, necesito hablar contigo - giro la cabeza encontrandose con el Uchiha que la miraba con una ligera sonrisa que ella borro con un gesto frío, ella también sabía jugar un poco con las personas porque después de todo era hija de Hiashi Hyuuga, un hombre sin escrúpulos y por mucho que le costara había sacado una parte de este pero la dulzura de su madre había ganado sobre sus genes - ¿Dese algo Uchiha-san? - pregunto cortante disfrutando por dentro la mirada de sorpresa del azabache cuando lo llamo por su apellido y no por su nombre como seguramente esperaba.<p>

- No me digas así, entiendo que estes molesta por lo sucedido con Karin pero no me llames por mi apellido... lo detesto - aseguro este como un niño pequeño al cual le molesta que no le den helado a la hora de comer pero es que era muy diferente la situación porque quiza una madre le daría helado pero ella le iba a dar leche pasada, justamente eso iba a hacer - ¿Qué lo detesta? Me da lo mismo, usted es un paciente al menos cada ocasión que se entreviste conmigo y yo soy su doctora, punto final... me da lo mismo lo que usted quiera - aseguro tomando una tablilla, tenía un niño con paperas que atender cuanto antes.

Giro el cuerpo pero al instante la mano del azabache se poso sobre su muñeca deteniendo su huida, si ya sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil pero lo menos que quería era que el hospital se enterara de lo que tenían fuese lo que fuese pero a esas alturas ya le daba lo mismo - ¡Oh ya se lo que desea! - medio grito con una ligera sonrisa viendo que este parecía sonreir más a gusto con esa reacción por lo que dejo la tablilla sobre la repisa de recepción en ese piso y lo tomo de la corbata jalandolo un poco para inclinarse sobre él y entonces sucedio... el gran Uchiha Sasuke estaba nervioso.

Vio el deseo en sus ojos, un destello pequeño pero que ella noto de inmediato - ¿Lo desea? - susurro viendo como este asentía un poco, sus alientos se mezclaron y sonrió... rozo un poco pero antes del contacto separo sus labios volviendolo a la realidad al empujarlo - Vaya con su prometida Uchiha - escupio su apellido con asco para dar media vuelta y alejarse de allí a paso calmado... estaba feliz de repente.

* * *

><p>Miro la tablilla sobre su paciente, tenía fiebre desde hace unos días y la misma no cesaba, sus padres se estaban preocupando pero los análisis que había mandado a hacer estaban en espera así que tenía que esperar un poco pero sentía que no era nada grave y eso esperaba de verdad - Yamanaka - se detuvo ante la mención de su apellido viendo a uno de sus colegas que estaba concentrado en su localizador - Te buscan en recepción - y dicho esto dio media vuelta alejandose, dio un leve suspiro mientras ladeaba la cabeza en señal de confusión... ¿quién podría buscarla?.<p>

Camino de regreso puesto que se encontraba en la primera planta pero en el ala oeste así que solo tenía que caminar hasta el centro, comenzo con su caminata pensando en Naruto, aún no le había dicho que para la adopción tenían que contraer matrimonio o mejor dicho ella tenía que estar casada con alguien, eso iba a ser complicado pero lo mejor era esperar un poco más de tiempo porque lo menos que deseaba en esos momentos era tener una pelea con él después de estar bien... le estaba gustando demasiado el Naruto que era bueno con ella y no le apetecía ver su furia al menos de momento.

Se detuvo en recepción caminando hasta donde la chica que atendía con una ligera sonrisa - Oh, Yamanaka-san, ¿desea algo? - pregunto esta con una ligera sonrisa que fue devuelta por ella - Me dijeron que me buscaban... ¿quién es la per... - no termino la pregunta cuando sintio un tirón en su brazo que la hizo girar la cabeza y recibir de lleno una bofetada de parte de aquella persona, murmullos ahogados en gritos fue lo que escucho a pesar del golpe, daba gracias a Dios que allí solo entraba personal de momento puesto que la estaban remodelando pero no esperaba con que una persona normal pudiera estar allí.

- ¡Alejate de Naruto maldita zorra! - sinceramente no sabía como es que siempre que terminaba siendo agredida era por culpa de este, se estaba cansando un poco de ello pero tampoco estaba como para quejarse si debía ser sincera, se recompuso un poco mirando a la dichosa Hotaru que la miraba con odio puro en los ojos, su cabello rubio hacía resaltar el verde oscuro de sus ojos, sin duda una bellezar pero no se iba a librar de la golpiza que le iba a meter después de aquella bofetada que le había propinado, o no, no se iba a librar.

- Yo te mato - susurro mientras dejaba la tablilla que cargaba sobre la barra de recepción acortando la distancia entre la rubia y ella para devolverle la bofetada que esta le había dado causando un grito ahogado de la misma que seguro no se lo esperaba pero ella tampoco espero que esta se lanzara para derribarla al piso y le propinara un golpe en la mejilla que la medio aturdio pero no lo suficiente como para jalarle el cabello mientras sus uñas se incrustaban en su cuello arrancandole un grito, ella no iba a salir herida, estaba harta de todo en esos momentos.

La rubia tomo su cabeza entre ambas manos y comenzo a azotarla contra el piso al tiempo que ella la golpeaba en la mejilla con el puño cerrado, alguien intento separarlas pero solo termino en el suelo producto de un empujón de parte de Hotaru que llevo su mano hacía su cabello jalandolo que estuvo segura le había arrancando un poco, el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones de todo pero eso no le impidio darle un codazo en el labio cuando sintio la mano de esta en su cuello pero de pronto todo se detuvo... alguien había apartado a la rubia de su cuerpo permitiendo que el aire llegara a sus pulmones, sabía quien era así que solo esperaba no la tomara con ella aunque pensando que estaban bien... él iba a estar de su parte.

* * *

><p>Miro a Hotaru lastimada y solo eso le basto como para mirar a Ino con enojo, con rabia, con odio, siempre era así cuando alguien tocaba a la de ojos verdes, siempre la defendía y lo iba a seguir haciendo - ¡¿Qué diablos te sucede?! - le grito sujetando contra su pecho a Hotaru que comenzo a sollozar, ella nunca iniciaría una pelea así que apostaba a que había sido Ino, siempre la rubia era quien iniciaba las peleas, ya se estaba cansado un poco de ella, sin embargo, una punzada recorrio su corazón al ver el dolor en sus ojos cuando lo vio abrazando a la rubia, quiza por estar de parte de ella pero no iba a estar de su parte cuando era quien siempre iniciaba las peleas.<p>

- ¡¿Q-Qué me sucede?! ¡Me sucede que estoy harta de que siempre sea yo la golpeada, siempre a mí a quien pisen... ella comenzo todo! - grito en respuesta con algunas lágrimas resbalando por sus ojos pero ni eso logro calmarlo un poco porque estaba demasiado furioso, apreto más contra su pecho a Hotaru que negó con la cabeza ante aquella acusación - ¡Deberías saber cual es tu lugar... maldita basura! ¡La próxima vez que la toques sere yo mismo quien te devuelva cada golpe! ¡Nunca en tu vida te atrevas a tocar a Hotaru! - le grito en respuesta viendo como ella solo soltaba más lágrimas para comenzar a correr pasando a su lado empujandolo un poco.

En ese momento le dio lo mismo, Hotaru siempre iba a ser más importante que cualquier persona... siempre.

* * *

><p>Miro a la chica rubia que tenía que atender, los rumores habían corrido demasiado rápido en esa ocasión, no había ido en busca de Ino porque sabía que ella estaba o mejor dicho necesitaba estar sola durante un tiempo, si la buscaba solo iba a lograr que se tragara todo el dolor que debía sentir y eso era lo que menos deseaba, tenía que sacarlo todo y si ella estaba presente solo iba a lograr que sonriera o que fingiera una sonrisa y ella odiaba ver a esa Ino así que lo mejor era dejarla sola.<p>

- ¡Necesito que la traigan aquí mismo ahora! - escucho en el pasillo al rubio que estaba hablando con alguien por su celular a punto de agredir a la primera persona que cruzara por su camino - No, no la vas a obligar a salir de la azotea, ella se queda allí y tu te vas con Hotaru - reconocio de inmediato la voz de su jefe, Minato, sonrió al escucharlo, le estaba haciendo un bien a Ino y ella le haría otro, sin pensarselo dos veces sujeto con fuerza el cabello de la rubia que iba a gritar pero ella fue más rápida al cubrirle con la mano la boca.

Era una Hyuuga y como tal tenía un temperamento endiablado - Escuchame muy bien maldita... intenta tocar de nuevo a Yamanaka Ino y juro por la tumba de mi madre que te regresare el golpe duplicado, ¿estamos? - pregunto viendo la mueca de terror en esta porque además de estar amenazandola con la voz tenía un escalpelo en su garganta, le daba lo mismo si era una maniática porque nadie iba a hacerle daño a su amiga, nadie, ella siempre era quien la defendía y era su turno de sacar las garras por Ino... era su turno de pagarle aunque fuera un poco todo lo que había hecho ella a su favor.

- Vas a ser una buena niña y saldras diciendo toda la verdad o juro que en este preciso momento el escalpelo te hara más arañazos en el cuello de los que tienes y te dolera tanto que lloraras sangre - la tal Hotaru asintió con la cabeza llena de miedo por lo que la jalo con fuerza de la muñeca claro no sin antes hacer chocar su cabeza accidentalmente con la pared para empujarla hacía fuera de la habitación llamando la atención de los dos hombres que estaban enfrascados en un duelo de miradas pero eso no era lo importante ahora.

Se cruzo de brazos esperando a que esta hablara - ¡Mentí... la rubia decía la verdad Naruto... yo inicie la pelea! - grito esta con lágrimas en los ojos y ella disfruto de ver la mueca de terror leve en el rostro del hombre rubio... le debía más a Ino pero esa era su primer paga.

* * *

><p>Estaba temblando de la ira, la impotencia, el dolor pero sobre todo porque él había preferido a otra chica pero lo peor era que había pensando por unos momentos que tenía una oportunidad con el rubio ya que Shion estaba fuera de la competición pero era claro que eso solo eran tonterías, sin embargo, era hora de volver, ya había estado allí dos horas y si no volvía probablemente este se molestara aún más, era algo así como su dueño así que debía volver, la cabeza le punzaba y la sangre que salía de la misma era el claro ejemplo de que probablemente tenía una contusión.<p>

Tomo aire abriendo la puerta para bajar de prisa, era el juguete de Naruto así que no podía darse el lujo de sentirse agredida aunque lo fuera, no tenía ese derecho, doblo los pasillos llamando la atención de sus colegas y de algunas personas revisando con prisas si por ahí estaba el rubio, tenía que pedirle perdón porque sin duda alguna él siempre iba a tener la razón, nunca iba a sentir algo más por ella que no fuera simple tentación de hacerla su mujer y ya, eso era más que obvio, había cometido el error de tener falsas esperanzas pero lo iba a arreglar de inmediato.

Giro el pasillo y entonces lo vio hablando con la rubia que lloraba y este le decía algo con expresión calmada, camino con paso calmado notando que también estaba su jefe Minato así que se tendría que humillar ante gente de alta sociedad... de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Llamo su atención ver a Ino delante de él con el labio sangrando, ligeros arañazos en su cuello además de que el cuello de su bata de doctora tenía sangre, se sintio culpable por lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos, ella no había tenido la culpa pero como siempre él había cometido el error o la estúpidez mejor dicho de creerle a alguien más, la vio tomar aire y hacer una reverencia - Lo lamento Hotaru-sama... lo lamento Namikaze-sama, fui yo quien inicie la pelea y les pido me disculpen por ello - algo dentro de él se oprimio al verla disculpandose por algo que ella no había cometido.<p>

Estaba pidiendo perdón por algo que ella no había hecho y eso mando una corriente a su cuerpo que claramente decía que odiaba verla pidiendo perdón por lo que no dudo en tomarla de la mano para arrastrarla por los pasillos hasta una habitación que estaba al parecer fuera de servicio, paso el pestillo y solto su mano - ¿Por qué te disculpas? - pregunto en un tono poco calmado, era que le molestaba demasiado verla de esa manera cuando ella no tenía la culpa de nada, quería darse un disparo por orillarla a hacer cosas como aquellas.

- Inicie la pelea - respondio con simpleza mientras una ligera sonrisa se forma en sus labios, no sabía si era para calmarse o para no decir algo más, apostaba más a que era la segunda - ¿Por qué la iniciaste? - de alguna manera u otra le iba a hacer saber que ella no tenía la culpa de nada y tendría que pedirle disculpas por haber sido tan estúpido al creerle a Hotaru - La abofeteé y ella me regreso el golpe, de alguna u otra manera termine derribandola y golpeandola, es una mujer así que es obvio que no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados por lo que comenzamos con la pelea - aseguro como si nada, la versión era casi igual pero desde diferente punto de vista... lo tenía muy en claro.

Tomo aire mientras se colocaba de rodillas, había sido un error muy grande y suyo así que era hora de disculparse con todas las de la ley, noto un jadeo ahogado de la rubia, era sinceramente lo menos que esperaba - Lo siento... Hotaru fue quien comenzo con la pelea así que no tienes que disculparte pero yo si me disculpo... lo siento - se disculpo con sinceridad, el error había sido de él así que se disculpaba como debía ser - Te perdono si haces algo por mí - no había esperado una respuesta como aquella pero era lo mínimo que podía darle.

- Pideme lo que quieras - aseguro mientras alzaba la vista viendo como ella solo se mordía un poco el labio, debían darse prisa en esa plática para que un médico la viera cuanto antes - C-Contrae matrimonio conmigo - susurro tan bajo que juraba que no la iba a escuchar pero debido al silencio que los rodeaba claro que la había escuchado - ¿E-Eh? - por primera vez en su vida Namikaze Naruto estaba sin palabras y tartamudeando sin duda alguna Yamanaka Ino lo estaba cambiando demasiado y comenzaba a... gustarle.

- Contrae matrimonio conmigo, para la adopción se necesita únicamente estar casados así que contrae matrimonio conmigo - aseguro ella viendolo directamente a los ojos y él sonrió, era demasiado inocente y eso le gustaba demasiado, se levanto con cuidado para tomarla de la mano y jalarla hasta abrazarla como era debido notando un quejido de su parte, estaba sangrando un poco de la cabeza - Hay otras maneras de lograr la adopción, sobretodo si conoces a la gente correcta pero si Ino quiere al niño, al niño tendra - aseguro mientras descendía un poco su mano hasta llegar al límite de su cintura sintiendo un pisotón de su parte... era valiente la rubia.

- No te pases del límite en estos momentos, es lo mínimo que me debes después de creerle a esa - siseo con furia y la tomo del mentón para dejar un casto beso en sus labios observando un sonrojo en sus mejillas que simplemente lo cautivo aún más - ¿Estás celosa? - pregunto sobre sus labios viendo que ella solo sonreía de lado negando con la cabeza, sabía que mentía, conocía demasiado bien a la gente como para asegurar aquello sin duda alguna - Si, si estas celosa pero que te quede claro algo... por el momento solo me centrare en ti - aseguro antes de empujarla con suavidad fuera de la habitación.

- Ve con un médico, te busco en veinte minutos - la vio alejarse refunfuñando por lo bajo lo que se le hizo demasiado tierno en esos momentos, tomo su celular marcando el número de su amigo Sai - Busca a Sakura... la quiero mañana en la mañana en mi despacho - y dicho esto colgó... comenzaba su venganza contra Hotaru y pagaría caro haber dañado a su juguete.

* * *

><p><strong>Na**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los reviews.**


	11. Capítulo XI

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
><strong>

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Quieres Jugar Conmigo?<strong>

**Capítulo XI  
><strong>

Abrio la puerta de su despacho y la observo mirando por la ventana, más de cinco años que no la veía, estaba un poco más alta a comparación de antes - ¿A qué debo tú llamada? Me hiciste regresar de unas vacaciones eternas - aseguro ella aún sin voltear su vista, lo conocía perfectamente si debía ser sincero, una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro ante aquello, sin embargo, sabía que con ella no debía confiarse demasiado porque no conocía todas las caras de Haruno Sakura, amiga de la infancia y que en esos momentos era conocida por estar... tres metros bajo tierra.

- Te necesitaba, ¿es malo eso? - pregunto viendo que ella daba media vuelta, estaba igual que antes, ojos turquesas o verde claro que lo miraba con cariño pero al mismo tiempo estaban helados, su piel blanca, pechos planos como siempre, su cintura no tan estrecha, el cabello pelirrosa que solo a ella podía quedarle para que no te rieras, en esos momentos vestía cómodamente, usaba unos pantalones de mezclilla, tenis blancos y una sudadera, bueno después de todo era normal porque nadie debía de enterarse que estaba viva, todo el mundo la consideraba muerta por eso vestía de esa manera.

Sabía que era para protegerse - ¿Me necesitas? ¿Para qué? - pregunto con una ligera sonrisa lo que lo hizo estar un poco más en confianza, no la había visto durante cinco años así que no sabía que tanto había cambiado, quiza el haber estado tanto tiempo escondida no le había sentado bien por eso lo mejor era tantear poco a poco el terreno por si las dudas - Hotaru esta de regreso - lo siguiente que sucedio fue que ella estaba apretando los puños mientras una conocida aura la rodeaba, la de furia - Quiero su cabeza - sentencio con voz fría y él sonrió un poco, los deseos de venganza estaban allí.

Una enorme sonrisa se formo en sus labios, Sakura en verdad deseaba ver caer a Hotaru después de todo lo malo que le había hecho, pensaba seriamente que lo que más le había pesado a ella había sido que Deidara había escogido a la de ojos verde oscuro en el momento más crucial de su vida - La tendrás pero primero creo que debemos hablar de otro tema... Deidara - sentencio y vio que ella solo gruño molesta por la mención de su nombre, si ella quería a su hermano no se lo iba a permitir, a pesar de todo él seguía siendo su hermano mayor y su deber era protegerlo aún siendo el menor de los dos.

- ¿Qué con él? - pregunto cortante, no, no había olvidado a Deidara por mucho que se empeñara en esconder que así había sido, iba a ser un poco complicado pero confiaba en que nada saliera mal porque entonces si que habrían problemas y era lo que a toda costa quería evitar, sobre todo quería evitar que su juguete saliera lastimado... Ino era un poco importante en su vida - Además de mi hermano hablaremos de algo más pero te aseguro que tendrás tu venganza - y no mentía, Sakura iba a tener lo que quería al precio que tuviera pagar excepto por la rubia, a ella no iba a tocarla en lo absoluto.

* * *

><p>Dio un profundo suspiro al darse cuenta de que estaba sola en la cama, era su día libre después de la pelea con aquella rubia, no era que estuviera celosa pero su cabello ni siquiera era rubia, ella si que era rubia natural, sintio un tirón en su abdomen la tomar asiento en la cama la verdad era que si que le habían dolido los golpes pero el médico que la había atendido dijo que no era necesario, solo le había dado medicinas para el dolor, gruño por lo bajo mientras intentaba levantarse, no, no podía hacerlo, se arrastro hasta el borde de la cama tomando aire para intentar bajar pero termino en el suelo al marearse.<p>

Escucho el sonido de la puerta por lo que alzo la vista observando al rubio que la miraba con una ceja encarnada al encontrarla en el suelo, los colores subieron a su rostro - ¿Así qué ella es tu nuevo juguete? Debo admitir que es linda y rubia... como a ti te gustan - se tenso al escuchar la voz de una mujer, penso que era aquella rubia, la ex prometida de Naruto pero en su lugar se encontro a una mujer de ojos jades y cabello rosa que la miraba con calma - Si, ella es Yamanaka Ino aunque no es tan solo un juguete... es una muñeca - ella no entendía aquel termino pero se inquieto ante el rostro de sorpresa de la pelirrosa.

- ¡¿M-Muñeca?! ¡¿En serio?! - pregunto ella gritando mientras miraba a la mujer que hacía aspavientos con las manos, el rubio solo rodo los ojos mientras le decía algo al oído que ella hubiera querido escuchar pero al parecer no había sido así, Naruto camino donde ella para pasar una mano por su espalda y la otra por sus piernas para cargarla al estilo princesa y encaminarse a la ducha, cerro la puerta, quería preguntarle quien era la pelirrosa pero mejor prefirio guardar silencio viendo que él templaba el agua mientras escuchaba pasos en la habitación, aquello no le gustaba demasiado si debía ser honesta.

- Tranquila, Sakura solo esta viendo la habitación, no pondra cámaras de seguridad ni nada... es una buena amiga - asintió no tan convencida por aquello pero lo mejor era no llevarle la corriente en esos momentos - Date una ducha y baja a desayunar - dicho esto dio media vuelta, ella solo giro para llevar sus manos hacía los bordes de su camisa pero antes de desnudarse sintio un tirón en su mano, este junto sus frentes, sus alientos se mezclaron y las piernas le temblaron demasiado, aquellos sentimientos abrumadores la estaban haciendo sentirse débil a su lado, demasiado debil.

Naruto condujo una de sus manos hacía su espalda pegandola más a su cuello para besarla con suavidad, primero un roce inocente y después algo más intenso, se sujeto de sus hombros con poca fuerza porque sentía que sus piernas estaban débiles, recorrio su cavidad bucal marcandola com suya, sus manos se aferraron a su cintura mientras aumentaba la intensidad del beso, quería más, quería más de Naruto, deseaba mucho más pero este se separo besando su frente y saliendo, no sabía cuanto más iba a soportar sin llegar a más y eso de alguna manera la estaba asustando por no decir algo peor.

* * *

><p>Miro al Uchiha que estaba sentado en la camilla, dio un enorme suspiro, ese hombre de verdad que no entendía y se estaba cansando de eso, encarno una ceja indicandole la puerta para que se marchara pero este negó con la cabeza - Soy médico pediatra no médico familiar - gruño molesta viendo que este solo se encogía de hombros, eso la estaba sacando de quicio, claro que quería venganza con el infeliz pero aquello era demasiado, sonrió como una niña a punto de hacer una travesura, camino hasta la puerta para pasar el pestillo mientras llevaba varios de sus dedos hacía su bata luchando con los botones.<p>

El azabache la miro consternado, justo como lo quería en esos momentos, avento la bata hacía una de las camillas mientras se alborotaba un poco el cabello, se quedo de pie delante de Sasuke quien estaba levemente nervioso, así era Hinata en realidad, solo que nunca mostraba esa faceta, lo hacía cuando alguien la llevaba a su límite y aquel hombre lo había hecho en más de varias ocasiones, lo mínimo que quería era que probara un poco, lo tomo de la corbata desanudando la misma con movimientos sútiles asegurandose de que sus labios se rozaran lo suficiente, así debía ser en esos momentos aquel juego.

- Detente ahora - gruño este y ella solo sonrió negando con la cabeza para aventar la corbata sobre una de las camillas con un movimiento rápido, sintio temblar a Sasuke quien intento tomarla de las muñecas pero ella en un movimiento veloz coloco sus manos sobre su cabeza tirando de la sábana para enredarla sobre las mismas, escucho un leve grito de parte de este, apostaba todo a que nadie le había hecho aquello y eso la hacía sentir poderosa por decirlo de una manera sútil - No hagas mucho ruido - susurro sobre su oído viendo que este intentaba removerse por lo que le abrio las piernas con una sonrisa.

Se metio entre sus piernas al abrirlas mirando su cara de espanto, aquello le gustaba demasiado - Hinata detente - siseo este intentado removerse, se inclino para rozar sus labios con los de él, no era una pervertida pero si le encantaba verlo así, tan nervioso, era una pequeña venganza porque claro que lo iba a torturar - ¿O qué? - pregunto juguetonamente mientras rozaba sus labios, lo escucho suspirar un poco, se separo y camino hasta donde su bata para comenzar a colocarsela ante la mirada anonada de este... esa sensación le encantaba demasiado.

- Nos vemos después Uchiha-san - se despidio con la mano viendo que este abría los ojos desmesuradamente, una carcajada salio de sus labios una vez cerro la puerta... su pequeña venganza sabía demasiado bien y lo que faltaba.

* * *

><p>Ladeo la cabeza mirando que Sakura parecía demasiado entretenida con la informaicón que estaba leyendo sobre su hermano, la vio encarnar una ceja mientras una sonrisa traviesa se formaba en sus labios - Vaya, quién diría que te engañaría con Itachi... eso no me lo esperaba - aseguro ella y él solo la miro de mala manera, no le gustaba que le recordara aquello porque si le había dado en el orgullo por mucho que le costara admitirlo - Deja eso - sentencio viendo que esta solo señalaba hacía atrás con la cabeza por lo que miro por encima de su hombro y entonces la vio.<p>

Ino bajaba con paso lento por la escalera, tenía una mano en la cabeza, al parecer la misma le dolía algo por lo que se apresuro a levantarse caminando de prisa hacía donde estaba, la sujeto por la cintura ayudandola a bajar - Me hubieras dicho que no podías bajar - regaño a la rubia que solo rió nerviosamente mientras miraba a Sakura, no tenía nada con ella, ni en el pasado lo hubiera tenido porque era como su hermana por decirlo de esa manera - Tranquila rubia, con Naruto no tengo nada - aclaro la pelirrosa mientras se levantaba de la mesa, suponía que ya se marchaba.

- ¿Te vas? - la misma asintió con la cabeza mientras pasaba el gorro de la enorme sudadera por su cabeza y se colocaba unos lentes negros, aún tenía dudas de como había escapado de la muerte, de como había vivido esos últimos cinco años pero no podía preguntar abiertamente aún - Tranquilo, no me sucedera nada, me he cuidado estos cinco años aunque creo que no lo suficiente si me encontraste, comenzare vigilandola a ella... puede que le haga una pequeña visita así que preparate para verla en el hospital - aseguro ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y es que quiza lo era para ambos.

Asintió viendo que ella solo caminaba hasta la puerta, de hecho nunca le iba a decir que desde el momento en que se entero que estaba muerta la había comenzado a seguir porque de alguna manera sentía que se lo debía aunque no fuera de esa manera - Nos vemos después Naruto - se despidio cerrando con cuidado la puerta y él solto el aire que estaba reteniendo en sus pulmones, le dolía ver que aquella sonrisa no era sincera cuando antes siempre lo eran, quería ayudarla por eso le iba a dar su venganza pero sabía que Sakura no quería solamente aquello sino también a él... a su hermano Deidara.

- ¿E-Estás bien? - pregunto Ino llamando su atención y el ladeo la cabeza sonriendo con coquetería para inclinarse sobre sus labios notando el estremecimiento en su cuerpo - Estaría mejor si en estos momentos te tuviera en mi cama, sintiendo tu piel bajo mis manos... estaría mejor si estuvieras entregandote a mí - noto un sonrojo monumental en sus mejillas, la rubia era demasiado inocente quiza por eso era que le atraía demasiado sin siquiera proponerselo... creía que ella tenía un encanto único que no veía en nadie más y eso estaba comenzando a preocuparlo un poco.

Le alboroto el cabello con una sonrisa ladina - Tranquila, solo bromeaba - aseguro mientras la soltaba con suavidad, dio media vuelta pero antes de dar dos pasos la rubia lo abrazo por la espalda, estaba medio temblando y eso lo preocupo - Y-Yo también l-lo q-quiero... quiero entregarme a ti - noto lo nerviosa que estaba pero not que sus ojos brillaban con seguridad, eso si que no se lo esperaba en lo absoluto si debía ser sincero... por primera vez en su vida no sabía que decir si debía ser sincero porque sin darse cuenta él también estaba nervioso, demasiado nervioso.

* * *

><p>Gruño por lo bajo mientras caminaba por los pasillos en busca de Hinata, ella había jugado con él, nadie jugaba con él y lo iba a entender por las malas le gustara o no porque eso si que no se lo iba a perdonar en lo absoluto, la vio salir de una habitación con una mano en los labios y la otra en los ojos al parecer cubriendoselos, estaba llorando, lo noto por el temblor en su cuerpo y en sus manos, no supo porque pero aquella imágen le dolio demasiado, no deseaba verla llorar en lo absoluto y ni siquiera sabía porque lo que lo estaba confundiendo demasiado en esos momentos.<p>

Con paso calmado se dirigio hacía donde estaba la peliazul, se detuvo delante de ella para atraerla hacía su cuerpo abrazandola con fuerza - N-No quiero que se la lleven... p-por favor - súplico a media voz mientras lloraba con más fuerza, al parecer hablaba de algún paciente, jamás había visto así a un médico por un paciente, ella en verdad era especial si lloraba por alguien que estaba mal, acaricio su espalda con suavidad intentando por todos los medios que dejara de llorar pero sucedio lo contrario porque empezo a llorar con más fuerza en su pecho.

- Tranquila, dime de que se trata de esa manera podre ayudarte - aseguro separandola un poco de su cuerpo, noto que sus ojos estaban vidriosos, sus mejillas un poco rojas y le sonrió intentando que sonriera pero no funciono - A-Ayudame a que no la quiten de mi lado... ella no quiere irse de aquí - aseguro con un nudo en su garganta, asintió con la cabeza, si era lo que quería entonces iba a ser todo lo posible para complacerla pero solo deseaba que dejara de llorar porque verla de esa manera tan destrozada le dolía a él y ni siquiera sabía porque.

- Te ayudare, lo prometo... solo no llores más - pidio mientras acariciaba su espalda, dio un leve suspiro... Hyuuga Hinata era algo que no entendía en su vida pero por alguna extraña razón solo deseaba protegerla de todo lo que pudiera hacerle daño... solo deseba aquello.

* * *

><p>La miro con una sonrisa calmada viendo que ella solo estaba más que nerviosa, era más que obvio considerando que era su primera vez, él iba a tener ese honor y por alguna razón el sentir que alguien más podría tocarla lo molesto demasiado, tomo aire mientras una de sus manos viajaba hacía su cintura pegandola a su pecho con suavidad, era un abrazo cálido para darle un poco de seguridad - Se que eres mi juguete pero no quiero presionarte Ino - él jamás diría algo como aquello pero allí estaba, diciendolo, noto que la rubia asentía con la cabeza segura por su decisión al parecer.<p>

Tomo aire para separarla con suavidad de su cuerpo, junto sus labios en un casto beso mientras sus manos viajaban hacía su cintura y las de ella hacía su cuello sujetandose con fuerza de allí, eso se le hizo lindo, era por estar nerviosa y le aseguraba que estaba demasiado, condujo una de sus manos hacía dentro de su blusa de tirantes delgados notando lo cálida que era su piel mientras ella ahogaba un suspiro en sus labios, era primeriza por eso aquellas acciones tan inocentes pero a él le gustaban demasiado, estaa seguro de ello, se separo de sus labios para verla sonrojada al sentir su mano subiendo.

Con movimientos pausados la despojo de la blusa admirando aquel sostén de encaje blanco que le quedaba de maravilla porque hacía un hermoso contraste con su piel, se inclino para rozar con las yemas de sus dedos el sujetador arracandole un suave gemido que provoco un sonrojo monumental, si que era primeriza en todo el sentido de la palabra - Tranquila - condujo sus manos hacía el borde del short que usaba notando que ella se tensaba lo mejor era relajarla primero y es que él tambien estaba demasiado nervioso, no sabía como hacerle el amor con calma cuando lo único que deseaba era estar dentro de ella.

La tomo del mentón juntando sus labios con suavidad mientras la recostaba en la cama con ternura, se inclino un poco hacía atrás para verla con calma, su cabello rubio estaba desordenado sobre la cama, sus labios levemente rojos, sus ojos vidriosos por lo que estaba sucediendo, un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas, estaba en prescencia de una diosa al menos así lo pensaba y es que con Yamanaka Ino no iba a tener sexo, por primera vez iba a hacer el amor y por alguna razón sentía que no iba a ser suficiente de ella... nunca iba a tener suficiente en realidad y eso aunque no quisiera admitirlo le gustaba y mucho.

Una sonrisa se instalo en sus labios mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba su piel desnuda, era suave, cálida, sentía algo que no sabía que era pero le gustaba, se inclino para rozar con su nariz su cuello escuchandola jadear, aquello le gusto demasiado, descendio con suavidad hasta su cuello, lamio aquella extensión disfrutando del sabor de su piel, las manos de Ino descendieron hacía su espalda acariciandolo con suavidad, ¡Dios!, si seguía de esa manera todo se iba a salir de control, mordio su cuello sintiendo las uñas de ella enterrarse en su espalda, lo que le gusto demasiado.

Jadeo cuando se clavaron más al comenzar a hacer círculos sobre su cuello, quería dejar marca, quería dejar una constancia de que ella era suya, únicamente suya, descendio hasta sus clavículas mordiendo un poco, todo iba bien hasta que... el sonido de su celular lo hizo separarse de golpe, ella lo miro nerviosa y solo le sonrió tomando el aparato mirando el número de Sasuke, contesto con calma - Hotaru esta en el hospital - iba a matar a Sakura por aquello, de verdad que eso iba a hacer porque había interrumpido algo de verdad serio.

- Voy para allá - miro a la rubia besando su mejilla con suavidad - Cambiate, saldremos... terminaremos después esto lo prometo - ella asintió cohibida y se separo de su cuerpo, la vio levantarse con calma para caminar al closet, lo mejor del asunto es que iba a preparar algo especial... por primera vez en su vida iba a ser romántico con alguien pero ella lo valía.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**


End file.
